Luna and Lucius
by Bari Sax Player
Summary: A Marriage Law fic with a different twist. Luna Lovegood and Lucius Malfoy have been paired together by the Ministry. But what secret do they share from the past? Contains the side pairing of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger.
1. Chapter 1

**This little story was purged when my original Tbird1965 account was deleted. I just really like it, so I thought I would post it again. Hope you like it.**

"Have you heard back from the Ministry?" Severus Snape asked softly as he accepted a glass of wine and settled himself on the plush sofa.

"Read it for yourself." Lucius Malfoy hissed, thrusting the roll of official looking parchment at his friend and fellow reformed Death Eater.

Severus glanced up as Lucius sank wearily onto the sofa beside him. Reaching out he took the parchment and carefully unrolled it.

_**Dear Mr. Malfoy,**_

_**The ministry has received your communiqué regarding your concerns about your assigned pairing under The Ministry **__**Marriage Law**__**, Statute 37, subsection B. While we appreciate your concerns, all assigned pairings have been carefully matched to ensure successful Magical Births and the continuations of Wizarding kind. We regret to inform you that we are unable to comply with your request for reassignment.**_

_**Please be advised that your marriage to Ms. Luna Lovegood must take place on or before March 20th. Failure to comply will result in the snapping of your wand and a sentence of not less then five years in Azkaban.**_

_**Thank you and have a nice day,**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Luca Babbage**_

_**Department of Magical Marriages**_

"Well." Severus signed, tossing the document on the table beside of him and taking of sip of his wine. "There you have it. You have no choice in the matter."

Lucius signed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. "How Severus? How can I marry her?" Standing up he begin to pace across the large room. "It's bad enough to be forced to marry women who are 20 years are juniors. Women." He scoffed. "They are still practically schoolgirls. But Severus…." He turned to look at his old friend, his eyes practically pleading.

"While I understand your reticence, Lucius." Severus spoke slowly, weighing each word carefully. "I must repeat myself. You have no choice in the matter. It is either marry her or spend five years in Azkaban."

Lucius shuddered involuntarily at the thought of the Wizarding Prison. "But, this girl, Severus. What I did to this girl."

"Which no one can know." Severus said forcefully. "Lucius you did not chose to do what you did. You were only acting under the Dark Lord's orders. Had it not been you, it would have been someone else."

Lucius sank heavily onto the sofa again. "Your….." He hesitated momentarily before finding the word, "wife, is friends with Ms. Lovegood, is she not?"

"She is." Snape agreed.

"Has she said anything to her? Expressed any fear or concern about marrying me?"

"Not to my knowledge. And I am sure that Hermione would not hesitate to let me know if she had. It seems that Ms. Lovegood's only concern is that you have not contacted her to arrange a meeting or to set a Wedding date."

"How can that be Severus? How can it be that she hasn't contacted the Ministry in outrage?"

"I do not know Lucius. I can only say that Ms. Lovegood has always been her own breed of 'special'.

Lucius grunted in agreement. "And speaking of Ms. Granger, I'm sorry, Mrs. Snape. How is your marriage going?"

"Quite well surprisingly. It seems that unbeknownst to me, Ms. Granger had been harboring a secret crush on me for quite sometime."

"Oh really?" Lucius leered at his old friend. "So the wedding night was satisfactory?"

"You could say that." Snape smirked back.

"That's good to hear Severus. You deserve a little happiness in your life." Lucius said, picking up the parchment from the Ministry. "A wedding night." He scoffed. "How can a face a wedding night with her? This is mortifying."

"But you were not cruel to her, you were not violent."

"No." Lucius whispered hoarsely. "But there is more. Something you don't know. Something I planned on taking to the grave with me."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione rang the bell of the tiny studio flat and waited patiently.

"Hermione!" Luna cried, flinging the door open and hugging her tightly. "It's so good to see you. Come in, come in. Have a seat."

"It's good to see you too." Hermione exclaimed, settling herself at Luna's miniscule kitchen table and gratefully excepting a cup of tea. "How's work?" Luna Lovegood had gone to work at The Magical Menagerie following graduation.

"Oh it's wonderful." Luna smiled dreamily. "We're expecting a litter of kittens in the next few weeks. Both parents are solid black, so we're keeping our fingers crossed. So how are you and how is Professor Snape?"

"I'm wonderful actually." Hermione smiled. "And Severus is….well he's Severus." She laughed.

"So tell me everything. I haven't seen you since the wedding. What's it like teaching at Hogwarts."

"Oh Luna, it's everything I hoped it would be. I love teaching. And it works out well with the marriage and everything."

"So you're staying in the dungeons now?"

"Of course. I would never even dream of asking him to leave his precious dungeons."

"Soooooooo?" Luna whispered leaning across the table.

"Soooooooo what?" Hermione blushed.

"Tell me about it?"

"About what?"

"The Wedding night of course." Luna signed. "He's so dark and mysterious and his voice is so sexy. How was it?"

"Well after the reception and everyone had left, we went back to the dungeons. It was so awkward; of course, we hadn't had much time to talk before the Wedding."

_~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~_

"_Well it seems like the House elves moved all your belongings." Snape said, entering the room and removing his outer robes._

"_Yes it would seem so." She whispered, glancing at the trunks and boxes littering the __living room__._

"_We can take this weekend to find places for your things." _

"_Alright." She said, watching him as he made his way to the sideboard and poured himself a small glass of fire whiskey._

"_Would you care for a drink?" He asked, holding up his own._

"_No __thank you__."_

_He nodded curtly and quickly swallowed his drink in one gulp._

"_Well." She mumbled softly._

"_Yes, well." He repeated._

"_What time is it?" She asked suddenly._

"_Almost 11:00."_

"_And we have until…."_

"_Midnight." He said darkly, looking every where but at her. "Would you like to talk for a while or should we just proceed to the uhmmm." His voice faltered and he cleared his voice nervously._

"_Why don't we just proceed to the uhmmm." Hermione's voice trailed off as well._

"_This way." He whispered hoarsely. Hermione followed him to a doorway, passing through she glanced around the room. The bedroom contained a large four poster bed, covered with a black blanket and wardrobe. "The bathroom is through that door."_

"_Thank you." She crossed the room and entered the bathroom; she was pleased to see that her overnight case had been placed there per her instructions to the house elves. Moving automatically, she removed her __wedding gown__ and other clothing and wrapped herself in a white silk robe. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. Taking a deep breathe she re entered the bedroom._

_Snape was pacing nervously. He glanced up and looked quickly away when she came back into the room._

"_I'll just….." She whispered softly, pulling back the covers and climbing into the bed._

"_Yes. Well." He cleared his throat nervously and began to unbutton his shirt._

"_I have a confession to make." She blurted out suddenly, causing him to look up at her. "I've had a crush on you for ages." She blushed and stared down at her hands._

"_A crush? On me? How odd." He said, removing his shirt from his shoulders and draping it over a nearby chair._

"_It's not odd. You're brilliant, you love books, you're tall, and you have the sexiest voice." She trailed off in embarrassment._

"_You're not just saying this to make me feel better?" He asked, settling himself on the edge of the bed._

_She shook her head and carefully pushed her robe off her shoulders and down to her waist, revealing her naked breasts to him. "I'm not just saying it."_

"_Oh Merlin." He moaned, his eyes drinking in the sight of her. Bending over, he pressed his lips lightly to hers. "I have a confession as well." He whispered. "I have not done this in a very, very long time."_

_Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him in closer and deepened this kiss. She moaned as his tongue gently rubbed against hers. "I don't know what to call you now." She said, breaking the kiss to stare up at him._

"_Severus. My name is Severus." Pushing her down on the bed, he covered her mouth with his again, his hand roaming up to lightly encircle her breast. _

_~~~~~~~~~~`End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~_

"Oh romantic." Luna squealed happily. "And the rest was good?"

"It was amazing." Hermione sighed happily. "My husband is a wonderful lover."

"I'm happy for you Hermione. Now if only…" She trailed off, a dreamy look in her eye.

"Oh, I meant to tell you. Severus is speaking with Lucius now. Hopefully you will hear something soon."

"He's written to the Ministry and asked to be paired with someone else." Luna said sadly. "He doesn't want to marry me."

"You don't know if it's you, Luna." Hermione said, grasping her hands. "Perhaps he's just embarrassed. You were held captive in his basement after all."

"Perhaps." Luna said, her crystal blue eyes looking sad and distant.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING. This story contains suggestions of rape and dubious consent. If this bothers you, please do not read. It is rated M for mature for a reason. **

Snape narrowed his eyes at the blonde Wizard. "I was there Lucius. What do you mean something I do not know?"

_~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~_

"_I understand better now. I shall need, for instance, to borrow a wand from one of you before I go to kill Potter. No volunteers?" The Dark Lord hissed from his position at the head of Lucius Malfoy's dining room table. "Let's see...Lucius, I see no reason for you to have a wand any more." _

_"My Lord?" Lucius glanced quickly at the snake like man, his eyes frightened._

_Severus Snape had met Lucius Malfoy as a first year and had known him since he was fifteen years old. Never had he seen the Aristocratic man look so defeated, so deflated, so beaten._

"_Your wand, Lucius. I require your wand."_

_With a shaking hand, Lucius pulled his wand from his walking stick and handed it to Dark Lord._

"_It is made of?"_

"_Elm, my Lord." Lucius voice barely rose above a whisper._

"_And the core?"_

"_Dragon's Heartstring."_

_Voldemort held the wand up, examining it carefully. "It's been in your family for some time hasn't it?"_

"_Over a thousand years, my Lord." Lucius answered his eyes focused on his wand. He flinched violently when Lord Voldemort snapped off the silver snake head._

"_It should serve its purpose." The Dark Lord said, placing it carefully on the table and picking up his own Yew wand and holding it up before his slanted red eyes._

_Lucius Malfoy's hand twitched on the table, involuntarily reaching toward the wand in the Dark Wizard's hand. He seemed to realize his mistake almost immediately and pulled his hand quickly back, but the movement had not gone unnoticed._

"_You do not think that I would give you MY wand." He hissed. "Oh you did." He mocked at the defeated look on Lucius' face. "Well perhaps you are entitled to some type of reward for graciously allowing me the use of your beautiful home. Bring her." He said, motioning towards a large Death Eater guarding the steps to the basement._

_Snape watched Lucius' eyes widen when the Death Eater returned dragging a small blonde girl behind her. Although her crystal blue eyes were wide with fear, she did not struggle or beg for mercy. Snape couldn't help but admire the way she carried herself, despite her obvious terror, she remained dignified._

"_This girl is a student of yours, Severus?" The Dark Lord hissed._

"_Yes my Lord. Luna Lovegood of Ravenclaw." He answered._

"_And she __supports__ Harry Potter?"_

"_They are friends."_

"_Examine her. Verify that she is untouched."_

_He nodded his head and approached the trembling girl. Pulling out his wand, he waved it down the front of her body, whispering the diagnostic incantation. He could not meet her eyes. "She is a virgin, my Lord." He mumbled quickly, returning to take his seat at the table._

"_Well there you are Lucius." Voldemort smiled an evil grin. "A virgin for your amusement. And she's a pureblood as well. I know you could not sully yourself by touching a mud blood."_

_Snape did not believe that Lucius could look any paler, but his face had whitened to the color of chalk at the Dark Lord's suggestion._

"_What? You do not want her?" The Dark Lord teased. "Narcissa will not mind." His eyes followed Lucius' as he glanced at his wife. "Do you Narcissa?"_

_Narcissa shook her head, clearly unable to speak._

"_See. She does not mind. It is my understanding that your marriage is one in name only. Surely you would like the comfort of a young pureblood to assuage your needs." The Dark Lord's voice dripped innuendo as he continued to stare at Lucius' pale face. "Well if you do not want her, I will give her to Greyback." Voldemort turned his head towards the salivating Werewolf._

"_I will have her my Lord." Lucius said, standing suddenly._

"_Good." Voldemort's eyes followed the tall blonde Wizard as he moved to grab the girl's arm and began to drag her from the room. "Be sure to do the job well, Lucius. I will be checking."_

_~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~_

Lucius shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the memories of that night. He turned to look at his old friend, his eyes haunted.

"But I couldn't do it, Severus" He whispered.

"What do you mean Lucius? I checked her myself. Her maidenhead had been broken and your….." Snape faltered, unable to say the word. "was present. I don't understand."


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~_flashback~~~~~~_

_Lucius pulled the girl up the stairs and down the hall, choosing a seldom used guest room he tore open the door and pushed her inside, closing the door behind him. _

"_I may not have a wand, but I can still kill you with my bare hands." He growled. "So do not try to run or fight me."_

"_I won't." She said, staring him straight in the face. The calm look in her eyes and the tone of her voice disarmed him. Why was she not cowering in fear?_

"_Undress and get on the bed." He ordered. With her eyes still on him the girl pulled her filthy dress over her head and calmly lowered her knickers. Turning around she crawled naked onto the bed and lay down, her arms resting at her sides._

_Lucius slowly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it over his head. He felt no stirrings of __desire__ or excitement at the thought of taking this girl. Averting his eyes from her, he unfastened his trousers and lowered the zipper._

_Crawling up the bed, he positioned himself on top of her. Reaching into his boxers, he pulled his still soft member out. Closing his eyes, he stroked himself rapidly, but nothing happened. His cock remained soft and uncooperative. Lucius groaned and tried to will an erection. Releasing himself, he pushed her legs roughly apart. Grabbing his cock again, he tried to rub it between her folds and __force__ himself into her center. Nothing happened. _

_Panting, he rolled off her onto the bed and covered his face with his arm. He had never felt so weak or emasculated in all his life._

"_What's wrong?" _

"_What's wrong?" She asked again when he didn't answer. Her voice was soft and lilting._

"_Isn't obvious you daft girl?" He growled. "He has taken my wand, my home, my wife, my son and now he's taken my very manhood." _

_He was shocked to feel a light touch on his stomach and a soft weight straddling his waist. The audacious girl was sitting on top of him._

"_Don't you find me attractive?"_

"_I wouldn't know. I haven't really looked at you."_

_A small hand gently grasped his wrist and pulled his arm away from his eyes. "Look at me." She whispered._

_He opened his eyes, his grey ones fixing on her crystal blue ones. Her hair was as blonde as his own, her skin fair and soft. His eyes traveled down her body, taking in her small firm breasts and __flat stomach__. The legs on either side of him were lean and fit._

"_What are you doing?" He asked his voice bewildered. "I'm meant to be raping you, taking your virtue."_

"_I know." She said staring him straight in the eye._

"_So what are you doing?" He asked again._

"_He said he would check after. What will happen to me if you don't…?" Her voice trailed off, she was unable to say the words._

"_I suppose the Dark Lord will give you to Greyback." Lucius said his voice barely a whisper._

"_And what will happen to you?"_

_He shrugged his broad shoulders. "Cruciatus. Perhaps if I'm lucky, death."_

"_You don't mean that. You don't want to die."_

"_How do you know?" He eyes flashed with anger at her presumptions. "You know nothing of me."_

"_Because you can't protect Draco if you're dead." She said simply._

_Lucius' eyes widened at her words. How had this little chit of a girl seen so clearly into his soul? How did she realize that the only thing keeping him going was his fear and concern for his only son? He had lost everything he had, everything that was important to him when he had chosen to follow and give his allegiance to a madman. He realized this now. Too late to save himself. But hopefully not too late to save Draco._

"_Get off me you daft girl." He groaned, trying to push her off him. "I can't do it."_

_She held tight to him, squeezing his waist with her thighs. "Please Mr. Malfoy." A tear formed in her eye and trailed down her cheek. "Please don't let Greyback hurt me."_

"_And how do you know I won't hurt you?" He asked. "I am a Death Eater you know."_

_She shook her head. "You may still carry the Dark Mark, but you not a Death Eater anymore. You won't hurt me."_

"_What makes you think that?"_

"_Because you took me even though you really didn't want to."_

"_I can't." He whispered, throwing his arm over his face, not wanting to look at her anymore._

"_Please Mr. Malfoy. Greyback will bite me, kill me." Her voice now cracked with fear. He could feel her warm tears dripping onto his stomach. The girl was right. Greyback would brutalize her. He would fuck her until she ripped to pieces, biting and tearing at her flesh the entire time. _

_Lucius pulled his arm away from his face and stared up at her, tears were streaming down her face, her eyes pleaded with him._

"_Shhhhh." He said, reaching up to wipe her tears away with his thumbs. "Don't cry. I won't let Greyback hurt you."_

_She sniffed and nodded her head. "How much time do we have?"_

"_We will not be disturbed."_

"_Where does that door lead to?" She asked looking over her shoulder._

"_Bathroom."_

"_Come on." She said, climbing off of him and standing up. "You'll feel more yourself after a hot bath." She held her hand out to him._

"_A bath?" He asked, staring up at her in disbelief._

"_You're dirty and you stink. You'll feel better after you're clean." She grabbed his hand and tried to tug him off the bed._

"_A bath." He mumbled, sitting up and allowing her to pull him to his feet. "Why not."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Luna is a smart girl and she knows how to heat things up for Lucius. He just needs to feel wanted and needed again. We all know how men are...**

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything. But I would dearly love to share a bath with Lucius Malfoy and get my hands on the long, beautiful hair.**

_Lucius allowed the girl to __lead__ him by the hand into the ornate bathroom. Dropping her hand he approached the bathtub and turned on the taps, running his hand under the water he carefully adjusted the temperature. The girl…Luna, her name was Luna, stared open mouthed at the large room and tub. A smirk played across his lips as he watched her explore a huge stained glass window, seemingly unconcerned about her nudity. Still smirking at her strange behavior, he stood up and pushed his trousers and boxers down his long legs and stepped out of them._

"_It's huge." She exclaimed turning around to face him. Her eyes widened when she saw that he was naked. Blushing furiously, she lowered her eyes the floor. "I meant the bathtub." She whispered._

"_I knew what you meant." He said, lowering himself into the tub. "Are you going to join me?"_

_Still staring at the floor, she nodded and climbed into the tub, sighing as she sank into the warm water. "There's room for 6 more people in here." She said, glancing at him quickly and then casting her eyes back down again._

"_Possibly." He agreed. Looking around the bathroom he frowned slightly. "You know, I don't believe I've ever been in this room before."_

"_You're joking." She laughed musically. "It's your house."_

"_Yes. But it's a really large house. I can't possibly spend time in every room now can I? I mostly confine myself to my office and the library."_

"_And you and your wife's bedroom." She added softly._

"_You mean my bedroom. My wife became disenchanted with me long ago and now has her own bedroom. I expect she will divorce me when this is all over."_

"_I'm sorry." The girl raised her head and stared directly into his eyes. "That must be sad."_

_He shrugged his shoulders. "It's of no real consequence to me. Ours was always an arranged __marriage__. The only truly good thing that ever came out of it was Draco."_

_Luna nodded her head slowly. Watching him carefully, she moved through the water to stand behind him. "Which one of these is the shampoo?"_

"_This one, I think." He said, pointing to a tap._

"_Wet your hair." She whispered, holding her hand under the tap._

_Lucius leaned back and let his long hair flow behind him in the water. Sitting up, he waited expectantly for what she would do next. He closed his eyes and bit back a moan as she began to massage shampoo into his __scalp__._

"_That feels nice." He murmured as she rubbed and scratched his head with her blunt fingernails. He could feel her breasts brushing against the __muscles__ of his back as she moved._

_Working carefully, she pulled the lather through his long blonde hair, being careful not to tangle it. "I've always wanted to touch your hair."_

"_You have?" He asked, sinking down in the water to rinse. She combed her fingers through his hair, carefully removing all the suds._

"_You're very beautiful." She whispered, running her hand across his shoulder and down his bicep._

"_Am I?" He grabbed her arm and pulled her around to sit between his legs. Leaning down he whispered in her ear. "Your turn." He smiled as she bent forward and stuck her head under the water. Sitting up, she flipped her hair over her shoulder._

"_That does feel nice." She purred as he massaged shampoo into her scalp and worked it through her hair._

_When her hair was rinsed, she turned to face him. "Soap?"_

"_That one." He said, pointing to another spigot._

_He closed his eyes and sighed deeply as she began to rub and massage the soap into his shoulders and chest. Lucius luxuriated in her touch and could feel his tension and worry slowly begin to ebb away. It had been a long time since he had felt needed and wanted. And so long since anyone had lavished him with this type of attention. Luna needed him, if only to protect her from Greyback. Opening his eyes, he reached out and filled his hand with soap and begin to carefully wash her shoulders and back._

_Watching her face carefully, he washed down her chest until he was gently cupping her breasts. Rubbing her nipples with his thumbs he teased them into hardened peaks. Luna closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, moaning slightly as he played with her nipples. Lucius felt a flood warmth in his stomach as he caressed her breasts gently._

_Opening her eyes, Luna stared up at him. "Stand up."_

_Pinching her nipples one last time, Lucius slowly rose out of the water and pulled himself to his full height. Heat rushed to Lucius' cock as her eyes slowly traveled up and down his body._

"_What should I do now?" She whispered._

_Taking her hand in his, Lucius leaned over and filled her palm with more soap. Guiding her, he placed her hand loosely on his still soft cock. "Just touch me." He whispered hoarsely._

_Luna ran her hand up and down his shaft. She had never touched a man before and was surprised when his cock twitched and began to harden in her hand._

"_That feels good." He moaned. He closed his eyes and reveled in the comforting touch of her hand on him. Heat and desire began to pool in the pit of his stomach. "Oh yes." He groaned as her tiny hand slide down to touch and massage his balls._

_Reaching down he grasped her hand in his and ran it up and down his shaft, showing her how to stroke him. He smiled at the look of amazement on her face as his cock grew larger and harder with each passing stroke._

_With a look of fierce determination, she began to move her hand over him faster, squeezing him tighter._

"_Oh." He gasped, grabbing her hand. "Not so fast. Just slow and gentle. Oh. Just like that." He moaned, when she loosened her grip and caressed him slowly again._

"_Why?" She gasped, gazing up at him, her eyes innocent._

"_I don't want to come just yet."_

"_Oh." She murmured softly, rubbing her thumb over the velvet head of his cock, exploring the slit she found there._

_Lucius was please to note that his cock was fully erect and aching now, his balls felt heavy with his need to come. He had never experienced a bout of impotence before and it had frightened him and made him feel less of a man than he already did. With each passing stroke of her hand on his cock, his desire and his confidence grew. _

_Reaching down, he removed her hand and sank down into the water. "Stand up." He said, reaching over to fill his hand with soap._

_Luna rose out of the water and stood before him. Reaching up he encircled her waist with his large hands. "Spread your legs a little." He ordered. _

_Still holding onto her hip with one hand, he placed his other between her legs and slid his hand gently up her thigh. When he reached the V of her legs, he rubbed the soap into the downy blonde hair covering her mound. She cried out sharply when his fingers slipped into her folds and passed over the sensitive bundle of nerves between her legs._

"_That feels good doesn't it?" He asked as he gently rubbed his finger across her clit._

_Luna bit her bottom lip and nodded her head frantically. Leaning forward she placed her hands on his broad shoulders to steady herself. "What are you doing to me?" She moaned._

"_I'm making you come." He said working her clit expertly with his finger._

"_Why?"_

"_Because I want to."_

"_Oh." She moaned. Lucius watched as she squeezed her eyes tightly closed. He rubbed tiny circles over her clit and he could tell by the look on her face that she was close. He smiled when he felt her grip tightened on his shoulders and her body begin to tremble as her orgasm exploded inside of her. He steadied her with the hand on her hip as she shuddered._

"_Come on." He said, reaching up to pinch her nipple. "Let's go back to the bedroom._


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING; this chapter contains elements of implied rape and possible non consensual sexual acts. This story is rated M for a reason. If this disturbs you, please do not read any further. To everyone else, I am soooooo thrilled that you are liking this story. I came up with this idea in the movie theater while I was watching Deathly Hallows. Jason Isaacs just did such an amazing ****job**** of portraying Lucius Malfoy as a man who's life has been destroyed by his own mistakes. Poor Lucius just looked so pathetic and beaten down. I felt bad for him and a wondered...what if?**

_Holding his hand out, Lucius helped Luna to exit the tub. Grabbing a bath towel he wrapped it around her shoulders, before grabbing one for himself. When they had dried off, he called her to him. Opening drawers on the vanity, he located a hair brush. He murmured softly as he ran the brush through her hair._

"_It's dry." She exclaimed, reaching up to touch her hair._

"_A bit of wandless magic I taught myself when I was a teenager." He said, running the brush through his own hair, drying it quickly. Looking in the mirror, he shook his hair out carefully. "I supposed it comes as no surprise I've always been a bit vain when it comes to my hair."_

_Luna smiled shyly up at him as he led her back into the bedroom._

"_Lay down." He said, pointing towards the center of the bed. He watched as she climbed up and positioned herself in the center of the bed. _

"_You are very enticing Luna." He said, as he crawled up on to the bed next to her. Positioning himself over her, he let his finger tips trail down from her neck to the breasts, pausing to roll her nipple between his thumb and index finger. Bending down, he pressed his lips to her neck and licked and nibbled his way down her body, his lips following the path his fingers had just taken. When he reached her breast, he pulled her harden nipple between his teeth and flicked at it with his tongue. Continuing downwards, he paused to kiss her waist. She giggled softly._

"_Something funny?" He asked, raising his head to look at her._

"_Your whiskers. They tickle." She giggled again as he rubbed his chin against her skin._

"_Sorry about that." He murmured, working his way down to between her legs. "I'm usually clean shaven."_

"_I don't mind." Her voice sounded breathless. "It feels nice. Oh Merlin. What are you doing?" She cried out as his tongue came out and licked at her clit._

"_Luna." He said, kissing her firmly on her clit before he continued speaking, his lips rubbing softly against her outer lips. "Soon I am going to have to do something to you that will not be pleasant for you. I would like to be gentle, but if I am too gentle it will arouse suspicion." She moaned when he licked her from her perineum to her clit. "Fortunately I am not known to be an inconsiderate lover. Those who know me know that I prefer my bed partners to be willing and satisfied." He flicked his tongue rapidly over her clit. "When I fuck you, it will not be pleasant. But I do not wish for it to be too painful for you." He kissed her clit again, pressing his tongue into her center. "So before I cause you any __pain__, I would like to give you some pleasure."_

_She arched her back and moaned softly as he inserted his finger into her opening and sucked gently on her clit. Thrusting in and out of her, he licked her clit with the side of his tongue. She rewarded his efforts by grasping the sides of his head and moaning loudly._

"_Oh that feels so good." She hissed, as he flicked carefully at her clit. He could feel the muscles inside of her begin to tighten and pulsate around his finger. Pressing in further, he fluttered his tongue against her clit. Her body stiffened as she came, flooding his mouth with her juices. "Oh Merlin." She cried out, tightening her grip on his head._

_Lucius sucked and licked gently as she twitched with the aftershocks of her orgasm._

_Lucius rested his head on her thighs and caressed her stomach while he waited for her breathing to return to normal. When she has relaxed, he got to his knees and straddled her body. Grabbing her waist he pulled her down further on the bed._

"_I want you to take my cock in your mouth." He said, climbing up until he was straddling her face. Grabbing his cock, he angled it towards her mouth._

_Her eyes widened and she stared fearfully up at him. "I don't know what to do."_

"_Don't be afraid." He moaned. "You are doing very well. Just reach out with your tongue and lick me. Yessssss." He hissed as she complied with his instructions. "Now grab my cock with your hand." He panted. "Here." He guided her hand to where to touch him. "Guide me into your mouth. Oh Merlin. Yes." He moaned as her hot mouth closed around his cock. Leaning forward, he rested heavily on his hands. "Now swirl your tongue around the head. Oh. That feels so good. Reach up and grab my balls. Yes Luna. The closer I am to coming, the less time I will need to stay inside of you. You're doing great. Now relax your mouth a little." He groaned loudly as she took more of him into her mouth, her tongue licking at the underside of his cock. Moving his hips gently, he thrust himself gently in and out of her mouth, moaning as her tongue licked and swirled around the head. _

_Lucius could feel heat forming in the pit of his stomach, his balls begin to tighten and throb. Pulling out of her mouth, he moved down her body and positioned his cock at her opening. _

"_I'm sorry Luna." He moaned as he thrust with his hips and rammed his cock hard into her._

_She cried out and squeezed her eyes shut at the sharp pain._

"_Oh Merlin. You're so tight. It won't take long." Lucius moaned, thrusting himself rapidly in and out of her. He glanced down at her face. A single tear trickled out of one tightly closed eye._

"_It's almost over Luna." He groaned, getting to his knees and wrapping his hands around her waist. Squeezing her hips hard enough to bruise them, he lifted her off the bed and pounded into her forcefully. "Merlin, I'm so sorry but you feel so good. I'm coming." He grunted as he pulled back his hips and thrust one more time into her. Lucius threw back his head and roared with his climax. His cock pulsated and jerked as it emptied inside of her over and over again. Frozen as waves of pleasure coursed through him, he loosened his grip on her hips and stayed panting above her._

"_Are you alright?" He groaned, forcing himself to look down at her. _

_She nodded her head and smiled up at him, wiping her tears away. "Thank you." She whispered._

_~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~_

Severus' mind reeled at the story Lucius had just told him. He had examined the girl, after Lucius had left the room. Her hips had bore bruises the size and shape of Lucius' large hands and blood trickled between her legs. But he was not surprised to see that she had no additional injuries. He had known Lucius Malfoy since his first year in Hogwarts and he knew that he did not relish the harming of females during sex. Severus' hands shook as he moved towards the sideboard and poured himself a generous portion of fire whiskey.

"Do you see Severus? How can I marry this girl?"

Snape swallowed his glass of whiskey in one gulp. "How can you not marry this girl, Lucius?" He asked, staring at his friend.

"Did you not hear what I said? I forced her to give me head. I raped her."

"What I heard you say, Lucius." Snape said, clearing his throat. "Is that you saved her from a horrible death and tried to give her as much pleasure as you could in a desperate situation. And I also heard." He said interrupting Lucius when he tried to speak. "I also heard you say that you both gave each other great comfort during a terrible time. Write to her Lucius. Set a date for your wedding."

Lucius stared at his friend for a long time. Sighing, he moved to the sideboard and poured his own glass of fire whiskey. Moving to his desk, he pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write.


	7. Chapter 7

"Tap, tap, tap."

Luna and Hermione turned and stared at the window.

"Do you think?" Luna whispered.

"Maybe?" Hermione shrugged. "Open the window."

Luna jumped up and ran to the window. She watched in amazement as the elegant grey owl flew across the window and landed on her tiny table. It raised its leg and Hermione carefully removed the envelope. The parchment was heavy and obviously very expensive. Turning the envelope to face Luna, she smiled. "It says 'From the Desk of Lucius Malfoy, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England'."

"What do you think is inside?" Luna whispered. She sat back down at the table and petted the grey owl gently on the head.

"Well there's only one way to find out." Hermione said, thrusting the envelope at Luna. "Open it up and read."

"Okay." Luna's hand shook slightly as she took the envelope and broke the seal. "Can you give the owl some treats for me?"

Luna pulled out the parchment and carefully unfolded it. Two additional items fell out and onto her table. She smiled shyly to herself as she read.

Hermione fed the owl some treats and then carried it back to the open window.

"Well?" Hermione demanded, when she returned the the table. "What does it say?"

Luna passed the parchment to Hermione.

_**My dearest Luna,**_

_**I hope this correspondence finds you well. I offer my sincerest apologies for my delay in contacting you. If it is agreeable to you, I would like to arrange for our Wedding to take place at Malfoy Manor a week from Saturday at 4:00. Please owl me if this is acceptable to you. I will also need to know the names of your bridesmaids and the number of guests you will be inviting.**_

_**I have included **__**a letter of credit**__** to be used at any Wizarding shop and my American Express card if you would prefer to shop in a Muggle store. Please feel free to purchase any items you will need for the wedding, including dresses for your bridesmaids.**_

_**I would also like to extend an invitation to you and your bridesmaids to arrive at Malfoy Manor the Friday night prior to the Wedding. A suite of rooms will be made available for your use.**_

_**I look forward to hearing from you and to our upcoming Nuptials.**_

_**Sincerely yours,**_

_**Lucius Malfoy**_

_**P.S. I will also need to know your **__**ring size**__**.**_

Luna stared at Hermione, her eyes wide and a little frightened. "I'm getting married." She whispered.

"You sure are." Hermione laughed. "And we don't have much time. Tomorrow's Saturday, so we can spend the weekend shopping and getting ready. Start making a list of who you would like to invite and I'll go floo Ginny."

"Don't you need to talk to Severus?"

"Why?" Hermione laughed. "He's with Lucius now. He knows I'll be helping you. I'll just talk to him tonight when I get back to Hogwarts. Now get going. Start making that list."


	8. Chapter 8

"I can't believe Lucius Malfoy has an American Express card." Ginny said, fingering the small plastic card reverently. "I can't believe Lucius Malfoy gave you his American Express card." She glanced up at Luna in awe.

"Does anyone need anymore tea or coffee?" Luna asked from her place at the sink in her tiny kitchenette.

Hermione shook her head distractedly and pulled the scattered pieces of parchment towards her. "I'm fine. And thanks for making breakfast, Luna."

"No problem." Luna said, flicking her wand at the dishes in the sink, watching carefully as they began to wash themselves. "Thank you both for helping me with this. I wouldn't even know where to begin." She joined her two friends at her tiny kitchen table.

The three girls had worked late into the night, compiling lists and to do notes. They had reconvened early the next morning and were preparing to head out for a long day of shopping.

Luna had decided to have a small wedding, only inviting close friends and a few family members. The list had been carefully written out along with her response to Lucius.

"Okay." Hermione said, checking the list. "First we'll apparate to Diagon Alley. We should drop a copy of the guest list off at Scribbulus'. They will get to work printing and owling out the invitations. Then we'll make a quick stop at the Owl post and send your letter and the guest list to Malfoy Manor. Then…."

"I need to make a quick stop at Gringott's" Luna said softly, interrupting Hermione.

"Why?" Ginny asked, scrunching up her nose. "You've got bank of Malfoy." She picked up the plastic card and flicked it with her fingers.

"I'd like to buy him a wedding ring and I want to use my own money." Luna said shyly. "He shouldn't be expected to pay for his own wedding ring." She looked back and forth at her friend's faces.

"Stop at Gringott's" Hermione wrote quickly, adding it to the list. "Alright, then we can shop for dresses. Did you want to look for a dress on Diagon Alley or do you want to shop muggle?"

"I've never been to a muggle store before." Luna said dreamily.

"And I've only been to one or two." Ginny added.

"Well." Hermione said, folding up the list and placing it carefully in her purse. "How would you ladies feel about going to Paris?"

"Paris?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Severus gave me an apparation address in case we wanted to go."

"Paris." Luna nodded.

"Definitely." Ginny agreed. "Let's get going. I can't wait." She said standing up and grabbing her purse.

"Hey." Luna said, reaching out and grabbing both girls' hands. "Thank you so much for doing this with me. I know you are both newlyweds and I feel bad about taking you away from your husbands."

"Eh." Ginny shrugged. "Harry can live without me for a weekend. He's out running around with Ron anyway."

"And Severus is spending the day with Lucius." Hermione laughed. "So you're actually giving us something to do. Are we ready?"

"Ready"

* * *

Ginny and Hermione were sitting on the steps of Gringott's when Lune emerged, a heavy bag of Galleons in her hand.

"Okay. I'm ready." She smiled happily.

"Do you even know his ring size, Luna?" Ginny asked as they started walking down the street.

Luna stopped and her face fell. "No. Big?"

"Big isn't exactly a 'size'." Ginny laughed. "At least not for rings."

"Hang on." Hermione said. "I've got an idea."

"What?" Ginny asked confused.

"There." Hermione pointed.

The three girls turned to look at the shop she was pointing to; "The Family Jewels".

"Maybe they know his ring size."


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione pushed open the shop door. She could hear the faint tinkling of a bell announcing their presence.

"This is a jewelry store?" Luna whispered, entering behind her. "Where's all the jewelry?"

"I don't know." Hermione said, glancing around. The room was small, but expensively decorated. Their feet sank down in the deep plush carpeting. The only furniture in the room was a rich mahogany table and matching chair. A set of lush red curtains hung at the rear of the store.

"Welcome to The Family Jewels" The girls flinched in surprise as a small Wizard entered the room from behind the curtains. "I am Amado Alistair, proprietor. How may I be of service?"

"Oh." Hermione said, struggling to regain her composure. "My friends and I were wondering if you have ever sold jewelry, in particular rings, to Mr. Lucius Malfoy.

"And who is making this inquiry." A hint of suspicion touched his pleasant features.

"I am Mrs. Hermione Snape, this is Mrs. Ginny Potter and this," she pushed Luna gently to the front, "is Ms. Luna Lovegood. Mr. Malfoy's fiancée.

"Oh lovely, lovely." The Wizard exclaimed happily. Taking his wand out, he waved it gently, three matching chairs appeared at the table. "Sit, sit. Can I get you some tea?"

"No thank you." Hermione said, taking a seat at the table. Luna and Ginny followed her example.

"So am I correct to assume this is a Ministry arranged marriage?" Mr. Alistair asked sitting across from them.

"It is." Luna said, nodding her head.

"How lovely. I wondered if the Senior Malfoy would be paired up with someone. It was such a shame when his wife ran off with that American Wizard. Terrible scandal. And you Mrs. Snape?" He said, turning his attention on Hermione. "You are the lovely bride of Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts?"

"I am." She said, smiling along with the little Wizard, his happiness and glee was infectious. "I also teach at Hogwarts, Transfiguration."

"Oh well done you." He smiled happily. "And…?" He turned to look at Ginny.

"I married Harry Potter." She explained. "We were already dating when the law was passed and since our pairing met Ministry requirements we were allowed to stay together. We just had to get married a little sooner then we probably would have."

"Oh that's lovely. I was glad to read that the Ministry took into consideration pre existing couples. Draco Malfoy and his wife, Pansy bought their Wedding set from me just last year."

He looked carefully at Ginny. "Is your maiden name Weasley?"

"It is." She laughed, flipping her red hair over her shoulder. "How could you tell?"

"Your brother Ron and his fiancée stopped in here last week."

"Yeah, he and Lavender are getting married in three weeks."

"And you Ms. Lovegood." He focused his attention on Luna. "Soon to be the new Mistress of Malfoy Manor. Any concerns about the age difference?"

"It's just a number." Luna said loftily. "I'm looking forward to getting to know him."

"How right you are. It is just a number and he is very handsome." Mr. Alistair said, winking at her.

Luna blushed furiously. "Yes. He is." She agreed. "I would like to buy him a wedding ring, but I don't know his ring size."

"Well you are in luck. Ms. Lovegood." Mr. Alistair said clapping his hands together. "I happen to know that Mr. Malfoy wears a size N on the ring finger of his left hand and," he said standing up, "I have a few rings that very size that I think he might like. If you'll excuse me for a moment, Ladies." He bowed to the girls before hurrying behind the curtain.

He returned a few moments later with 3 ring boxes clutched in his hand, waving his wand again, a black velvet cloth covered the table. Opening the boxes, he carefully placed the rings on the table. "Now this one," he picked up a gold ring encrusted with jewels, "is muggle made, 14k gold, diamonds and emeralds."

Luna scrunched up her nose.

"I'll take that as a 'No'. The wizard laughed. "And this one," he picked up the second ring, "is Wizard made with a fine vein of jade running through the middle."

"I like this one." Luna said, pointing to a plain silver band.

"Ahhhhhh." Mr. Alistair said, picking up the ring to hand it to Luna. "Excellent choice. Goblin made silver, it is impervious to bending, scratches and smudging. And," he leaned down to whisper conspiratorially to Luna, "I daresay you have excellent instincts. It is my opinion that this is exactly the type of ring that Mr. Malfoy would choose for himself."

"Really?" Ginny said, leaning over to look at the ring. "It seems sort of plain for him."

Mr. Alistair laughed heartily. "While it is true that Mr. Malfoy leans towards extravagant and even flamboyant tastes in his robes, he prefers understated jewelry. Simple elegance." He enunciated the last two words carefully."

"I love it." Luna said, gazing longingly at the ring in her hand. "How much?" Her voice had turned wary.

"For this ring I am asking 400 Galleons."

"Oh." Luna's face fell and she placed the ring carefully back on the black velvet. "I only have 350 Galleons." *

Mr. Alistair leaned back in his chair and surveyed Luna carefully. After a moment a bright smile lit up his face. "I do believe you have just purchased your groom the perfect wedding ring, Ms. Lovegood. Shall I wrap it for you?"

"Oh no, Mr. Alistair." Luna said, rushing around the table to hug him. "I don't need it wrapped. Here are my Galleons. Do you need to count them?"

He waved her away and placed the ring back in its black box. "Here you are and congratulations on your up coming nuptials. Now what else do you ladies have planned for this glorious day?"

"We're off to Paris to buy dresses." Luna said, as she skipped happily towards the door.

"Well good luck and happy shopping." He called after them as they left the shop.

*$2572.50 or 1750.00 pounds.


	10. Chapter 10

**The next few chapter will be some Severus, Hermione interaction with a little smut thrown in just for fun. I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review.**

Severus lay in bed, his back propped against the head board, the sheet pulled up to his waist. He glanced up from the Potions Journal he was reading, listening carefully to the noises coming from the sitting room. The sound of a thump followed by a loudly cursed "Shit" told him his wife was back from her shopping excursion. He sat the magazine aside and folded his arms across his bare chest, his eyes trained on the bedroom door. He stifled a laugh as Hermione stumbled through the bedroom door, her hair a mess and her arms laden with shopping bags.

"Whose bloody brilliant idea was it for me to take those two lunatics shopping in muggle Paris?" She demanded, dropping the shopping bags on the floor as she stumbled towards the bed. Severus could detect a slight "slurring" to her words.

"If I remember correctly, it was your idea."

"Well you should have talked me out of it." Hermione said, climbing up the bed and kissing him gently on the lips. "Are you naked under here?" She asked, tugging playfully at the sheet.

"Yes." He said, pushing her hand away. "Are you drunk?"

"Maybe just a little." She held her thumb and index a small distance apart. "Don't look at me like that." She rolled off the bed and began to remove her blouse, her fingers fumbling at the buttons. "You'd be drunk too if you'd just been though what I've been through."

"So the shopping wasn't successful?" His eyes drank in the sight of his beautiful young bride casually stripping in front of him. He was still amazed by the fact that she belonged to him. Her naked body there to look at, to touch whenever he wanted.

"Oh. We got everything we needed." She said tossing her blouse across the room and reaching back to unhook her bra. "You should see Luna's dress. It's amazing, absolutely perfect." She removed her bra, dropping it to the floor.

"So what went wrong?

"I need to use the loo." She said heading towards the bathroom. "Gimme a second."

Severus lay back in the bed and listened to the sounds in the bathroom. He could hear her washing her face and cleaning her teeth. He smiled to himself as she wandered naked from the bathroom and crawled onto the bed. Running her fingers through his hair, she kissed him passionately on the lips. "Hello Husband. I missed you today."

"I missed you too, Wife. Now tell me about Luna's dress. What does it look like?"

"I can't tell you that!" She pulled away from him looking shocked. "It's bad luck."

"Hermione." He said slowly, a small smile playing across his lips. Reaching out, he ran the side of his index finger down her breast, stopping to lightly rub her nipple. "I am not the groom. It's only bad luck if the groom knows what the wedding dress looks like."

Hermione narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

"I'm quite sure." He chuckled, rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"Well okay." She said, tracing her finger down his bare chest. "If you're sure. We found it in the cutest little boutique in the Couture district. And it's perfect. It was designed by Cymbeline. It's strapless, white silk, with asymmetrical ruffles crossing all the way down the gown. It's so Luna."

"That sounds like Luna. And the bridesmaids dresses?"

"They are also strapless. Emerald green, very simple and elegant with a small gather on the bodice." She looked up at him and smiled shyly as he wrapped his large hand around her breast. "Just between the breasts."

"They sound lovely. I'm sure that set Lucius back a pretty penny. So what exactly went wrong?"

"Well." Hermione huffed. "Let me tell you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Poor Hermione's at her wits end trying to keep track of two pureblood Witches who just want to explore the fascinating world of muggles. Perhaps Severus can make her feel better. Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think. I love to hear from each and everyone of you.**

_~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~_

"_Eet iz a lovely dress. You will be ze beautiful bride." The salesgirl smiled sweetly as she carefully wrapped the silk dress in tissue paper and placed it in a box. "And 'ow will you be paying today?"_

_Luna smiled blankly as the salesgirl looked at her expectantly._

"_The card Luna." Hermione hissed, elbowing her gently. "Give her the card."_

"_Oh!" Luna's eyes brightened as she reached into her pocket and handed her the plastic credit card. The sales clerk turned and swiped the card through the cash register. Luna's eye's narrowed in confusion when she handed it back to her along with a piece of paper and a pen. _

"_What do I do now?" She whispered loudly to Hermione._

"_Sign here." Hermione said, pointing to the line at the bottom._

"_Whose name should I sign?"_

"_I dunno." Hermione shrugged._

"_Sign Mrs. Lucius Malfoy." Ginny suggested, standing on her tiptoes, trying to get a better look at the paper._

"_Should I?" Luna's cheeks flushed crimson._

"_Why not?" Ginny shrugged. "You'll be her soon enough."_

_Luna smiled and signed her name with a flourish._

"Merci beaucoup_." The sales clerk said, taking the sales slip back and passing over the three large bags containing the boxed wedding dress and bridesmaids dresses. "I hope you has ze lovely wedding."_

"_Oh I will." Luna smiled and turned to walk towards the door._

"_Hang on Luna." Hermione called, bending over to gather their parcels and packages. "Where's Ginny?" She asked, quickly scanning the inside of the boutique for the redhead._

"_She went out to the street." Luna said. "I'll go find her."_

"_Wait Luna!" Hermione called, straightening up and hanging the parcels on her arm. "Wait for me." She called out to the closing door. "Oh Merlin." She muttered under her breathe as she pushed through the boutique doors. Looking to the left and to the right, she tried to catch sight of the two witches. A loud voice called out, causing her to raise her head._

"_Come here Luna." Ginny cried from down the street. "You've got to see this." Hermione turned her head just in time to see Luna hurrying around a corner._

_Holding tightly to the parcels, Hermione hurried down the street. As she turned the corner, she saw Ginny and Luna standing in front of the automatic door leading to a small indoor mall. A queue of annoyed shoppers had gathered behind them. Ginny stepped forward and back, causing the door to open and close, her actions blocked the other shoppers from entering._

"_It's like magic, Luna." Ginny exclaimed, as the door closed again. "But it's not. Hermione?" She called over her shoulder as the busy haired girl came into view. "Have you seen this?"_

"_Yes. I have." Hermione said her voice tense. "Now can you step away from the door? You're in the way."_

"_I'm sorry." She whispered to a disgruntled shopper. "They're from a very small town."_

"_You can't do that." She hissed at Ginny as the red head stepped away from the door and joined her on the street._

"_But how does it work?" Ginny asked, staring at the door._

"_There's a sensor above the door that detects movement." Hermione sighed. "Come on. Let's go inside. It says there's a lingerie store inside and a shoe store. When we're done there, we can find someplace to eat."_

_When they exited several hours later, all three girls were heavily laden with bags and parcels. They had all purchased new bras, knickers and lingerie. They had ballet slippers that had been dyed to match their dresses._

"_Come on." Hermione said. "I'm starving."_

_After walking up and down several streets, they finally located a quaint little café that was very near the apparation address. Hermione sank gratefully into the cushioned seat of the table and immediately ordered a bottle of wine._

"_I need to use the loo." Luna said, sitting up in her chair and glancing around the restaurant._

_Hermione looked around and pointed towards the rear of the building. "It's back there."_

_While Luna headed to the back of the restaurant. The waitress arrived with their bottle of wine. "Oh thank you." Hermione sighed, taking a large drink from her glass. "We'll just need a few more minutes before we order." She said, picking up the menu._

"_I can't believe she picked Emerald green for the dresses. It's so…Slytherin." Ginny said, taking a small sip of her wine._

"_I know." Hermione sighed. "But you have to admit the color looks great with your hair."_

"_It does." Ginny agreed. "So what are you going to order?"_

"_I think I'm going to get the Roulade de Poulet." Hermione said, taking another drink off her glass. She reached for the bottle and poured herself another glass. "What about you?"_

"_I think I'm going to get the Filet de Boeuf Poele"_

"_That sounds good." Hermione said, taking another sip of wine._

"_Where's Luna?" Ginny asked, spinning in her seat to look towards the loo. "I'm starving. I wish she's hurry up."_

"_Oh dear. What now?" Hermione muttered as she watched their waitress leaving the lavatory and hurry towards their table._

"_Excusez moi? You freend. Ze blond girl? Iz she alright?" The waitress asked, her voice concerned._

"_Yes." Hermione said slowly. "Why do you ask?"_

"_She iz just standing at zee zink. Turning ze water on and off."_

"_We'll take care of her." Hermione said, standing up and heading towards the back of the café._

"_Wait Hermione." Ginny hissed. She looked around quickly, pulling her wand from her purse she quickly whispered "Protego Totalum". _

_"What are you doing?" Hermione hissed as Ginny quickly shoved her wand back into her purse. "You aren't meant to be using magic."_

"_Do want someone to nick the stuff we just spent all day shopping for?" Ginny asked, rolling her eyes._

"_Oh Merlin. Just come on." Hermione groaned, leading Ginny towards the lavatory door. Stepping inside Hermione watched as Luna ran her hand under the faucet and smiled brightly as the water turned on. Pulling her hand back, she waited until the water turned off before repeating the process._

"_What are you doing Luna?" Hermione whispered, closing the door behind her._

"_This place is amazing." Luna said breathlessly. "Everything works like magic. The toilet flushed all by itself. And look at this." She moved to the paper towel dispenser and waved her hand in front of it. She smiled brightly as a towel automatically appeared._

"_Oh wow!" Ginny exclaimed. "Let me try." She stepped up next to Luna and waved her hand at the dispenser, laughing loudly as another sheet appeared._

"_You guys are acting like freaks." Hermione hissed angrily. "Now quit mucking around with things and come back to the table. I'm hungry." She turned around and pushed her way through the door and stormed back to the table._

"_You don't have to be so snarky about it." Ginny said as she and Luna settled into their seats at the table._

"_I'm sorry." Hermione sighed. "It's just that you're calling attention to yourselves and I'm hungry. Here, let's all have a glass of wine and a nice dinner. Cheers to Luna and her upcoming wedding." She said, holding her wine glass up._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Severus chuckled softly. Leaning over, he drew her nipple into his mouth, licking it gently. "So how many bottles of wine did you end up having with dinner?"

"Four. I think." Hermione said, stroking his erection gently with her hand. "It was a really horrible experience." She pouted. "And you're poking fun at me."

"I'm sorry Wife." He whispered, slipping his hand between her thighs, one long finger sliding into her wet folds to rub gently against her clit. "I didn't mean to make fun. Perhaps I can do something to make it up to you."

"Perhaps."

"Something like this?" He slowly pressed his finger into her opening.

"Maybe." She whispered, her voice sounding a little breathless.

"Or this." He pumped his finger slowly in and out of her, while his thumb circled around her clit.

"You're getting closer." She panted, reaching up to kiss him gently on the lips.

"Mmmmmm." He moaned, rising up to position himself over her. "I think I know what will make you happy."

"What's that?" She gasped as the head of his erection pressed tantalizingly against her opening.

"This." He groaned, pressing himself into her warmth.

"Oh yesssss, Severus." She cried out, her hands reaching down to grasp his arse.


	12. Chapter 12

**I know I'm behind in responding to reviews and I am so sorry. I read them all and I love them all, but sometimes there are just not enough hours in the day to respond to each one. I figure you would rather have an update then a response to a review and I hope I'm right. So if you didn't receive a response from your last review let me just say, Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Hermione's a little nervous about visiting Malfoy Manor. We all know her last visit there wasn't so much fun...maybe her sexy husband can make her feel a little better about it. Please don't forget to review.**

"Good Afternoon Head Mistress." Severus Snape said, peering around the door into Minerva McGonagall's office. "I just wanted to inform you that I have completed my last class for the day and my wife and I will be leaving for Malfoy Manor in a few hours."

"Ahhhh yes." Minerva said looking up and smiling knowingly at him. "Accompanying your wife to the Hen Party are you?"

Severus' face blanched perceptively. "If it were up to me I would send her on her own and join her tomorrow. But Lucius insists I be there. I think he needs a little moral support."

"That or he doesn't want to be alone with three girls having a Hen Party."

"There's that as well." He nodded a pained expression on his face. "Will we be seeing you at the Wedding?"

"Yes. Filius and I will be arriving by floo tomorrow afternoon."

"I will see you tomorrow then." He bowed slightly and turned to leave.

"Severus?" She said, calling him back, her voice tentative. "He will be good to her, won't he?"

Snape stood for a moment before turning to face the older woman. "Lucius is, and probably always will be an arrogant, vain, hubristic and pompous bastard. But he regrets his past decisions and choices. Choices that cost him his marriage, his self respect and very nearly his son's life. I think he will do everything in his power to be a good husband to Ms. Lovegood."

Minerva frowned, shaking her head slightly.

"I can assure you Headmistress." He said, his lips curling up into a small smile. "Lucius Malfoy is a changed man. I think he will care very much for her. And I think Ms. Lovegood, with her own special…" He paused searching for the right word, "uniqueness, will be good for him as well."

"Thank you Severus." She whispered a look of relief crossing over her face. "Enjoy your evening."

Severus Snape entered his living quarters and stood surveying the room with a slight shake of his head. A large trunk and several garment bags littered the area near his desk. Glancing around, he spotted his young wife, sitting on the couch, chewing on her thumb nail, a worried expression on her face.

"I thought we were only spending the night at Malfoy Manor. I did not know we were moving in." He said, staring at the pile of luggage.

"Mmmm hmmm." Hermione muttered, her eyes staring straight ahead.

"Wife?" He asked, his voice concerned. "Is there something wrong?"

She glanced up at him and he could see the fear in her eyes. "I'm going to Malfoy Manor." She whispered her voice barely audible.

"Oh dear." He sighed, moving to the couch. Sitting next to her, he gathered her into his arms and hugged her tightly to him. "You knew that's where we were going Hermione." He said patiently. "You seemed fine with it. Why the fear all of a sudden?"

"Well I've just been so busy, haven't I? Planning and thinking about the wedding. It just never hit me that I'd be going there. Where she…where she…." Her voice broke off and she buried her face against his chest, her body trembling.

"Shhhh." He crooned, stroking her hair. "Bellatrix is dead and gone. She can't hurt you anymore."

"But how can I even face that room? That room where she….?"

"You won't have to."

"What do you mean?" She pulled back to stare up at him. "I'll be there. I'll remember."

"Wife. That room no longer exists." He said, kissing her gently on the cheek.

"What?"

"It no longer exists." He repeated firmly. "Apparently Lucius too found it difficult facing the atrocities that occurred in his home. One day he simply blasted that room away and completely changed and restructured the ground floor of the Manor. I daresay you won't even recognize it now. If memory serves, there is now an indoor pool and an atrium in that general area."

"A what?" She gasped.

"An indoor pool and I believe there's a hot tub as well. Where are you going?" He asked as Hermione jumped from the couch and moved rapidly across the room.

"I have to floo Ginny and Luna and tell them there's a pool and then I have to go find my swimming costume."

"Naturally." He said, shaking his head at the sudden change in his young wife's mood. Standing up he moved towards the bedroom. "I'm going to take a shower before we leave. Did you pack my dress robes?"

"Of course, Husband." She said her voice haughty. "I packed everything you need."

Severus exited the shower and quickly toweled dry. Running a brush through his hair, he stepped from the bathroom. He froze in the doorway, his cock instantly rock hard at the sight before him.

His beautiful bride stood before the mirror dressed in the skimpiest black bikini he had ever seen. His hand drifted down and gently caressed his erection as he watched her turn from side to side, carefully examining her reflection.

"I like that color on you." He said his voice deep and silky.

Hermione turned to look at her husband. He was naked, leaning casually against the bathroom doorframe, his large hand slowly stroking an enormous erection. Heat flooded her center at the sight of him.

"What are you doing?" She asked, turning back to gaze at her reflection in the mirror. She shifted her position slightly so she could see him reflected in the mirror.

"Watching you." He moaned, moving his hand down and massaging the sensitive head of his cock.

"And you just decided to have a wank?"

"It couldn't be helped really." He groaned, stroking himself firmly. "Never in my wildest sexual fantasies did I ever imagine entering my bedroom to find a gorgeous young Gryffindor dressed in nothing but a black bikini."

"Well you'd better get on with it. We need to be leaving soon."

He pushed himself off the door frame and approached her slowly. Brushing her hair to one side, he kissed her gently on the neck, his other hand deftly untying the string at her neck.

"Severus! I just got that tied the way I wanted it."

"You can re tie it again, Darling." He growled into her ear. Pressing himself against her, he rubbed his aching cock against her leg as he slowly untied the string at her back.

"We're going to be late."

"Lucius can wait." He moved around to the front of her and kissed her passionately, gently pushing her back towards the bed.

"But he's waiting for us." She panted, as he lowered her to the bed.

"Lucius will understand." He kneeled down between her legs and carefully untied the bows on the sides of her bikini bottoms. Pulling them off, he lowered his head and licked her tenderly across her wet folds. She moaned loudly as his tongue located her sensitive nub and rubbed against it.

Hermione's eyes flew open with frustration when he suddenly pulled his mouth away and stared down at her.

"You know, you may be right." He said, a smirk playing across his lips. "It would be dreadfully rude of us to keep Lucius waiting."

He chuckled darkly when she reached up and grabbed his head, pressing him back between her legs.

"He'll survive." She moaned, holding his head firmly in place.


	13. Chapter 13

**Lucius has gone to a lot of trouble preparing for the Wedding. It's almost like he wants to make Luna happy. Please read and review. I love to hear your comments.**

"It's that what you're wearing?"

Severus Snape placed the last of the miniaturized luggage into his pocket and turned to face his wife. He glanced down at his black trousers and black t-shirt. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. It just seems rather casual."

"Well how dressed up do I need to be to sit around with Lucius in his library, drinking whiskey and smoking cigars?"

"I don't know." She shrugged, walking towards the fireplace. "No need to get snarky. I was only asking."

Severus huffed loudly and joined his wife at the fireplace. "Shall I go first?" He asked, noting the nervous look in her eyes.

"Please." She said, her voice coming out in a breathy whisper.

Stepping into the fire he grabbed a handful of floo powder. "Malfoy Manor." And he vanished in a flash of green light.

Hermione took a deep calming breathe and stepped into the fire place.

Emerging slowly, she saw her husband, talking softly with Lucius Malfoy. Lucius' long white blonde hair hung loose about his shoulders and he was dressed casually in a pair of cream linen trousers and a white shirt, opened at the collar. He had folded up the sleeves, revealing muscled forearms. Hermione was startled by his appearance; she had only ever seen him dressed in ornate black robes.

"Mrs. Snape." He said, stepping forward to grasp her hand. "Welcome to my home."

"I've been to your home before Mr. Malfoy. In case you've forgotten" Hermione said tersely.

"Wife." Severus glanced at her, his tone and look warning.

"It's alright Severus." Lucius said, turning back to Hermione. "Unfortunately, like you, I find myself quite unable to purge that horrible time from my memories. I can only hope you find this visit infinitely more pleasant then your last." Stepping back he spread his out arms. "Come. Let me show you to your rooms. And then Mrs. Snape," He turned to Hermione and bowed slightly, "if you will allow me, I would like to show you the arrangements I have made for the wedding."

Severus slipped his hand into Hermione's as the followed Lucius back down the staircase. He had showed them to their room and then showed Hermione the large suite of rooms where Luna and Ginny would be staying.

"I have arranged for the ceremony to be held in the Grand Ballroom." Lucius was saying over his shoulder. "Currently it is set up for the Wedding, but I do have one table ready so you can see the place settings for the reception." He led them across the large foyer to a set of double doors. Smiling enigmatically at Hermione, he turned the handles and opened the doors.

Hermione gasped as she stepped into the room. The ballroom was huge and seemed to be made almost entirely of white marble. Rows of linen covered chairs sat facing an ornate archway. Silver vases filled with brightly colored Wildflowers were placed strategically around the room. Hermione approached one of the arrangements to admire the daisies, English bluebells, foxgloves, buttercups and several other flowers she couldn't identify.

"This is perfect." She said, lightly touching a delicate petal. "It's so Luna. It's almost as if you knew…." She trailed off.

"Your husband was most enlightening regarding Ms. Lovegood's personality." Lucius said softly. "And over here, you will find an example of the place settings.

Hermione turned to see a table. It was covered with a think linen table cloth and set with china bearing the Malfoy family crest. The centerpiece was a slender gold vase holding a single red Gerber Daisy. "It couldn't be anymore perfect." Hermione said, turning to offer Lucius a small smile.

He gave her a small bow.

Hermione's attention was distracted by a bouquet of wildflower's coming towards them, it seemed to be floating through the air.

"Ahhhhhh. Maisy. Thank you." Lucius bent down and took the bouquet from a tiny house elf. The elf blinked her blue eyes and smiled happily up at Hermione. She was dressed in a crisp white linen dress.

"And I took the liberty of creating Ms. Lovegood's Wedding bouquet." He said, handing it over for Hermione's inspection.

"It's perfect." Hermione signed, smelling the fragrant flowers in the bouquet. "Everything is perfect. Luna will love it."

"Good." Lucius said smiling. "Let's return to the foyer, Mrs. Potter and Ms. Lovegood should be arriving shortly."

When they returned to the foyer, Lucius led Hermione to the fireplace. "Now if you will excuse us Mrs. Snape. Your husband and I will be retiring to my library. Maisy will attend to your every need; food, drink, anything you might require."

"Wait." Hermione called after him as he turned to walk away. "Aren't you going to stay to greet Luna?"

Lucius turned slowly and faced Hermione. His face was unreadable. "It would be bad luck for me to see the bride prior to the Wedding." He turned on his heel and headed down a long corridor.

"Have fun." Severus said, kissing her lightly on the cheek before he turned and followed Lucius.


	14. Chapter 14

"Well." Hermione sighed as she watched the two men disappear down the corridor. Glancing around the large foyer she raised the bouquet to her nose and inhaled the fragrance of the beautiful flowers. "Wildflowers." She muttered to herself. Looking down she was surprised to see the tiny house elf staring up at her.

"Your name is Maisy?"

"Yes Mum." The house elf squeaked in a tiny voice.

"How long have you been with the Malfoy's?"

"I is new Mum." She said, fingering the hem of her crisp white skirt. "I is only just starting here last week. This is my first placing." She gazed up at Hermione smiling and blinking her eyes.

"Where were you before this?" Hermione asked, her curiosity peeked.

"I is with my Grandmother and my Mother, learning how to be a good house elf."

"How old are you?" Looking closely at her, Hermione could tell she was very young.

"I is 16 Mum."

"Are you the only house elf here?"

"Oh no Mum." Maisy shook her head. "There is Hoppy, she works in the kitchen and cleans. But I is helping with the cleaning too. And then Hoppy's son, Dibs, works in the yard and is taking care of the horses and the cars."

"Mr. Malfoy has a car?"

"No Mum." Maisy said, shaking her head. "Master Malfoy has two cars." She held up two tiny fingers.

"Well." Hermione shook her head in amazement. "And Mr. Malfoy's been good to you?"

"Oh yes Mum." The tiny elf smiled happily. "He is wonderful. He tell me I is to be the personal house elf of his new Missus and that she is sweet and kind."

"He said that?"

"Yes Mum." Maisy was cut off by a flash of green light and Ginny Potter stumbled out of the fire place.

"Stupid floo." Ginny muttered casting a hateful look at the fireplace. Glancing around she saw Hermione and her face broke into a huge grin. "Mione!" She cried, hugging her friend tightly.

"Hello to you too. Where's Luna?"

"She'll be right behind me." Ginny answered. "We're using the Leaky Cauldron's floo and it's bloody awful."

There was another bright flash of green and Luna tumbled out of the fireplace, her arms pin wheeling to maintain her balance.

"Well that was exciting." She said, smiling broadly at Hermione. "Where are Professor Snape and Mr. Malfoy?" She asked, looking around the foyer.

"They are in the library. Hiding." Hermione's voice reeked of disdain.

"Oh." Luna was clearly disappointed.

"Lucius felt it would be bad luck to see you prior to the Wedding." She added quickly.

"I supposed he's right." Luna said, smiling cheerfully. "What is that?" She asked, pointing to the flowers in Hermione's hand.

"Oh." Hermione said, handing the bouquet to her. "It's your Wedding bouquet. Lucius designed it for you."

"It's beautiful" Luna gasped, smelling the flowers. "It's perfect."

"Come on girls." Ginny said loudly. "Let's get this party started. Somebody point me in the direction of the pool. Well who is this?" Ginny gazed down at Maisy, who was pointing towards a hallway opposite the fireplace.

"This is Maisy." Hermione explained. "She's Luna's house elf."

"My house elf?" Luna repeated shocked. "I've never had a house elf before."

"And I has never had a Missus before." Maisy squeaked.

"Well then we can learn together." Luna said, dropping on her knees in front of the elf. "May I give you a hug?" She asked gently, holding out her arms.

Maisy bowed her head and fingered the hem of her skirt nervously. She looked up at Luna and nodded shyly. Luna hugged the elf gently. "I'm very pleased to meet you Maisy."

The elf's ears wiggled and she smiled broadly.

"Well let's get changed and go find the pool." Luna said, standing up. "Which way to the rooms?"

"This way." Hermione said turning around to face the foyer. Her face crumpled in confusion as she turned and stared at the three staircases rising from the foyer to the second floor.

"Maisy knows the way." The house elf said excitedly, scampering towards the middle staircase. "Follow me Mums."


	15. Chapter 15

**The girls are having their "Hen Party" and what do three girls do when they get together? Get drunk and talk about boys. **

**I am the worst author ever. I love alllll of your reviews, you guys rock. But you rock so much, I simply can't keep up with my responses to your reviews. Know that I read and love each and every review you leave! Words can't even describe how much I appreciate the time you take to leave me your thoughts and feelings!**

"Bloody Hell Luna." Ginny gasped gaping at the huge indoor pool. "I'm going to visit you all the time."

Luna was spinning around in a circle, her mouth open trying to take in the entire room. Looking up she smiled at the full moon and twinkling stars on the ceiling.

"It's an enchanted ceiling." Ginny cried out, following Luna's gaze upwards. "Fucking Lucius Malfoy has an enchanted ceiling."

"Wow." Hermione looked around, she was uncharacteristically speechless. Severus had been right; she couldn't even recognize the area as someplace she had been before.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Ginny yelled. Hermione turned her head as a flash of red hair and green bikini ran past her and jumped into the pool with a giant splash.

Luna shook her head and pulled off her terrycloth cover up revealing a lemon yellow two piece. She walked carefully to the stairs and stepped gingerly down. "It's warm." She said, a brilliant smile on her face.

The girls were sitting on the stairs, finishing their second bottle of wine. The warm water caressed their skin.

"Oh Merlin." Ginny exclaimed. "Did you hear about Cho Chang?"

"No." Hermione said, running her fingers through the water.

"She got her Ministry pairing the other day and it's horrible."

"Who?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide,

"Goyle."

"Oh no." Luna moaned. "Poor Cho. What about George, Ginny? Has he been paired yet?"

"Parvati Patel." Ginny said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Hermione asked, noticing Ginny's less then enthusiastic reaction.

"Well they don't really have much in common. But you know why the Ministry matched them?"

Luna shook her head. "Why?"

"They're both twins aren't they? And since twins are hereditary, it's more likely that they'll have twins. I mean that's why the Ministry did this, so we can make babies. If Fred were still alive I'm sure he'd be paired with Padma."

"Who is Padma paired with?" Hermione asked.

"Seamus."

"Well that's okay I guess." She said softly.

"I think we three were very lucky." Luna said, staring out into the pool.

"Well you two were lucky." Ginny snorted softly.

"What's that mean?" Hermione raised her eyebrows. "You got to stay with Harry."

"Yeah." Ginny sighed. "But you two get to marry older, sexy, mysterious Ex-Death Eaters and I'm stuck with boring old Harry Potter."

"Boring?" Hermione snorted. "The Boy Who Lived?" The man who defeated Lord Voldemort? Boring?"

'Yeah." Ginny shrugged. "But he's just…..Harry."

"Aren't you happy?" Luna asked, pouring the last of the wine in her glass.

"Sure. I love him and all…." Ginny's voice trailed off sadly.

"We need more wine." Hermione said, staring at the empty bottle." "Maisy?" She turned to the house elf. "Would you please get us another bottle of wine?"

"Yes Mum." Maisy curtsied.

"And tell Severus and Lucius to come get naked with us in the pool." Ginny cried out as the elf left the room.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed.

The red head shrugged her shoulders. "What?"

"That's my husband you're talking about."

"I wasn't going to touch him. Just look." A wicked grin came over Ginny's face.

Maisy returned a moment later a large bottle of wine cradled in her arms.

"So are they going to come swimming?" Ginny asked the elf as Hermione took the bottle of wine.

"Master Snape says Maisy is to tell the Missies that he don't need any more students to sees him naked so he is not coming to swims."

"Any more?" Ginny raised her eyebrow and stared at Hermione. "And just how many students have seen him naked?"


	16. Chapter 16

**The Hen Parties going strong, the girls are getting a bit "pissed". Poor Maisy...I feel sorry for her.**

**Disclaimer; Characters are the property of JK Rowlings, 'cept Maisy, she's all mine.**

"It's not like it sounds." Hermione said shaking her head. "It's just a bit of a sore spot with him."

"Well tell us." Luna prompted.

"When he was in St. Mungo's, recovering from Nagini's bites, he was really bad off. He could hardly move, couldn't take care of himself." She broke off giggling.

"And….?" Luna prompted.

"He had three attendants to help him with…..things. Sponge baths and the like. And all three girls were from Hufflepuff." Hermione broke off in peels of laughter. "He's still mortified."

"Oh Merlin." Ginny was holding her side laughing. "Do we know any of them?"

"Megan Jones?"

"She was Hannah and Susan's dorm mate." Luna said excitedly.

"And she had to wash Snape's bits and pieces?" Ginny laughed.

"Yep." Hermione said laughing loudly, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh that's bloody brilliant." Ginny giggled, opening up the bottle of wine and pouring three generous glasses. "Well that didn't last long." She laughed holding up the already empty bottle. "Hey Maisy. Go tell Lu, Lush, and Luminous…Malfoy we need more wine. Blimey but that's a bit of a mouthful when your pissed." Ginny said shaking her head.

"It's a bit of a mouthful when you're not pissed." Hermione giggled. "Lu-see-iss" She pronounced carefully.

"I'm going to call him Luci." Luna said, taking a large drink of wine. The two other girls turned to stare at her incredulously. "After we're married." The blonde nodded her head.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yay. More wine." She cried out as Maisy returned.

"What are the men doing?" Hermione asked, taking the new bottle from the elf.

"They is drinking whisky and is smoking cigars."

"I want whiskey." Ginny pouted.

"What kind of cigars?" Hermione wondered.

"Maisy?" Ginny spun around quickly and slipped off the stairs, falling into the water. Standing up she wiped her wet hair out of her face. "Bugger me! I just fell down. Go tell Malfoy we want some Whiskey."

Luna and Hermione were laughing hysterically, holding onto each other to keep from falling into the pool themselves.

"I fall down and you're gonna take the piss out of me?" Ginny huffed.

"You went all arse over elbows." Hermione cried out, wiping the tears from her eyes. "It was the funniest thing."

Maisy popped back into the room, her ears were drooping and she was wringing her hands together.

"What's wrong Maisy?" Luna asked gently.

"Master Malfoy says no whiskey for drunk girls. He says drunk girls should get outs of the pool and goes to the room before they gets drownded."

"Well just who does that old duffer think he is? My father?" Ginny complained. "Did you ask what kind of cigars they are smoking?"

Maisy shook her head and popped suddenly from the room. Within a moment she popped back in. "Master Malfoy says they is Cuban Cigars."

"Oh. Those are supposed to wonderful." Hermione's eyes lit up. "Go tell Mr. Malfoy we want one."

"Who does he think he is?" Ginny pouted. "It's a Hen Party we're meant to be having a piss up."

Maisy had returned to the room, looking even more nervous then she had before. Wringing her tiny hands, she stared at the floor, her ears drooping. "Master Malfoy says no whiskey. But he will gives a cigar and a bottle of champagne if you is promising to go to the rooms before someone is drowning. And he says you is to stop making silly demands as you is upsetting the house elf." She frowned looking confused, her ears twitched frantically as she realized what she had said. "But I is the house elf." She whispered in a tiny voice.

"Oh Maisy." Luna said gently. "Are we upsetting you?"

Maisy shook her head, her ears drooping, her fingers clutching nervously at the hem of her dress.

"Come on." Luna said, climbing out of the pool. "Let's go to the room. I'm getting all pruney anyway."


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione stopped off at her own room to change into her pajamas. Crossing the large hallway she joined the other two girls in their room. As she stepped inside she heard the worried voice of the house elf.

"Is Missus Luna unhappy with Maisy?" The elf's large eyes blinked nervously.

"Oh no Maisy. Why would you think that?"

"You is trying to gives Maisy clothes." She was struggling not to cry.

"No Maisy." Luna said, holding up the two pink bows. "These aren't clothes. These are accessories. They make you look pretty."

"Pretty?" Maisy repeated a shy smile coming over face.

"Very pretty." Ginny said, flopping stomach first onto the bed. "I bet the men will even notice."

"Really?" Maisy's ears wiggled with excitement.

"Really. Now hold still." Luna held one of the bows to the wispy hair on top of Maisy's ears. "They won't stay." She said looking at Hermione. "The hair's too fine."

"Here." Hermione said taking the bows and pulling out her wand.

Luna smiled in wonder as the bows firmly attached to Maisy's ears. "What did you use?""

"A sticking charm." Hermione said, gently turning the elf to face the mirror. "See how pretty you look?"

Maisy's face lit up as she stared at her reflection. "I is pretty."

"You sure are Maisy." Ginny agreed. "Now go tell Malfoy we are in the room like good little girls and we want that Champagne like he promised."

"Yes Mums." Maisy smiled, preparing to disapparate away.

"Don't forget the cigar." Hermione called after her.

Lucius looked up when Maisy popped into the library. "Are they out of the pool?"

"Yes Master Malfoy." The little house wiggled her ears in his direction. "They says to tells you they is in their room like good little girls." Maisy wiggled her ears frantically.

Lucius looked at the elf's rapidly wiggling ears with confusion. Standing up he moved to his desk and picked up a cigar, handing it to the small elf.

"Here is the cigar as I promised. You can pick up the Champagne from Hoppy in the kitchen."

Maisy clutched the cigar in her tiny hands and continued to stare up at him, the smile on her face waning and the flap of her ears slowing. "Thank you Maisy. That will be all." He said firmly.

Maisy's ears drooped sadly and she slowly turned away from him. Suddenly Lucius saw what he'd been missing.

"Oh and Maisy?" He called out softly. "I like the bows on your ears.

Severus snorted loudly as Maisy turned to beam at Lucius.

"The Missus say they are no clothes. They is cessories. She say they make Maisy look pretty."

"And she is quite right, Maisy." Lucius smiled gently. "They are not clothes and you do look very pretty. Wouldn't you agree Severus?"

Snape choked briefly on his whiskey, but managed to clear his throat. "Yes, quite lovely." He said in his deepest baritone.

When the blushing elf had disapparated away, Severus turned to stare at Lucius. "You are really worried, aren't you?"

"I have no idea what you're on about Severus." He said, taking a long drink off his whiskey. "I'm merely being courteous and striving to make a good impression. Do you think Ms. Lovegood has told them yet?"

"I couldn't guess Lucius. Who knows what they talk about when they're alone."

"Come on Hermione." Ginny pleaded taking a puff off the cigar and blowing the smoke out. "Tell us and don't leave anything out."

"You first." Hermione laughed, reaching out to take the cigar from her."

"Alright fine." Ginny said, taking a large drink of champagne. "How big is he?" She rolled her eyes up in her head in thought. "Well you've both seen how he's built? Like that, long but not very thick." She glanced down at her fingers. "Maybe two and a half fingers thick?"

"And?" Luna giggled, drawing on the cigar and coughing slightly. "How is he?"

"Alright I guess." Ginny shrugged. "Well I don't really know, do I? We were both virgins. So I guess you could say we're learning together."

"Well does he make you….you know?" Hermione asked, blushing.

"Most of the time. With his fingers or his tongue. After I told him what he was looking for, of course." Ginny frowned slightly. "Let's just say he's improving and leave it at that. Now your turn. What's it like having sex with Professor Snape? Is it true what they say about men with big noses?

"Oh Yes!" Hermione said, turning bright red. "He's huge. And blimey does he know what to do. It's incredible. The first time we, you know, he said it been awhile since he'd done anything. But Merlin, the things that man can do with his fingers and his tongue."

"I am so jealous." Ginny fell on her back and kicked her legs in the air. "So is he a loud one? Harry's so quiet, but I'm usually screaming my daft head off."

"Really?" Hermione said sarcastically, cutting her eyes to Luna. "We would have never guessed that."

"Oh hardy har har har. Gimme that cigar. So which is he? A moaner or a yeller?"

"A little of both actually." Hermione said laughing.

"And then there's you Miss Lucky Luna. You get to see what the Luscious Lucius Malfoy looks like without his robes on. I wonder if he has any hair on that fine chest of his? I wonder how big his pecker is?"

"He's beautiful." Luna whispered dreamily. "Broad shoulders and just the perfect amount of blonde hair on his chest. And his…" She blushed hotly,"…is perfect. Big and thick and beautiful."

Ginny and Hermione gaped open mouthed at Luna.

"Hang on." Hermione said, laughing nervously. "You say that almost like you know. How could you know unless you've been with him before?"

Luna looked into the eyes of her two best friends. "I have." She said softly.


	18. Chapter 18

**It's time for Luna's side of the story. How does she feel about what happened between her and Lucius?**

**The same warnings apply. This story contains elements of implied rape and questionable consent. If you don't like that kind of thing, please don't read.**

"Whut?" Ginny exclaimed sitting up to stare incredulously at Luna. "You and Lucius Malfoy have shagged. When? How?"

Luna turned to look at Hermione. Her hands were gripped tightly together in her lap and her face looked grim. "When did this happen Luna?" She whispered her voice barely audible.

"After the Death Eaters kidnapped me and brought me here."

"He raped you?" Hermione's voice was cold and hard.

"No Hermione." Luna said, shaking her head frantically. "It really wasn't like that. He didn't want to. He saved my life. Just listen…."

_~~~~~~flashback~~~~~_

_Luna raised her head and blinked as light suddenly flooded the pitch blackness of the basement. Before her eyes could fully adjust, a large hand grasped her wrist and pulled her to her feet. Startled she stared into the hard face of a Death Eater._

"_Yer comin' with me." He growled._

"_Where are you taking her?" Mr. Ollivander cried, clutching at Luna's other hand._

_The Death Eater moved as if to kick the old man, but Luna quickly yanked her hand free from his grasp. "It's alright Mr. Ollivander." She said gently. "I'll be fine." She allowed the robed figure to lead her out of the room and up the stairs._

_Looney Luna Lovegood had spent most of her life being teased and ridiculed. She had years of practice hiding her true emotions and showing the world only what she wanted them to see; a quiet, calm dignity. At this particular moment she called upon all her inner strength to maintain her calm façade._

_As she was pushed before the long table her blood froze in her veins when she heard a hissing voice. Glancing up she knew she was staring into the snake like features of Lord Voldemort._

"_This girl is a student of your, Severus?"_

"_Yes my Lord. Luna Lovegood of Ravenclaw."_

_Luna searched the table and located Professor Snape, Potions Master._

"_And she supports Harry Potter?"_

"_They are friends."_

"_Examine her." He hissed. "Verify that she is untouched."_

_Luna could not meet Snape's eyes as he approached her. She stared straight ahead as he moved his wand around her body. She struggled to remain calm despite the fear she was feeling._

"_She is a virgin, my Lord." Snape's black robes billowed behind him as he returned to his seat at the table._

"_Well there you are Lucius." The snake man hissed evilly. "A virgin for your amusement." As he continued to speak Luna's eyes quickly scanned the table and located the handsome face of Lucius Malfoy. She watched as his face whitened and a look of fear and revulsion colored his features. He glanced hopefully at his wife._

"_What? You do not want her?" Luna could hear the mocking tone in his voice. "Narcissa will not mind. It is my understanding that your marriage is one in name only. Surely you would like the comfort of a young virgin to attend to your needs?"_

_Luna glanced again at Lucius. She could see that Voldemort's words and mocking tone wounded him deeply. He flicked his eyes quickly to Draco and then back again, his expression haunted and worried._

"_Well if you do not want her, I will give her to Greyback."_

_Luna calm demeanor faltered as raw terror ripped through her mind. Greyback the Werewolf. She had seen what he had done to Bill Weasley. What would he do to her? Glancing at the huge beast man she suppressed a shudder as saliva dripped from his sharp teeth. "Oh Merlin please." She silently begged._

_Relief flooded through her when Lucius stood suddenly. "I will have her my Lord."_

_The blonde wizard stepped forward and grabbed her wrist; pulling her by the arm he led her up the stairs. He paused for a moment at the top of landing, glancing at several closed doors. Choosing one he opened the door and pushed her inside._

"_I may not have a wand, but I can still kill you with my bare hands. Do not try to run or fight me." Lucius' words were threatening but his voice lacked conviction. To Luna he sounded, tired and defeated._

"_I won't" Luna answered calmly, trying to catch his eye._

"_Undress and get on the bed." He ordered, carefully avoiding her gaze. She watched as he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it over his head. His shoulders were broad and his chest well defined._

'_It will only hurt for a little bit. It will only hurt for a little bit.' Luna chanted to herself as she complied with his request. Stripping off her filthy garments she moved to lie in the middle of the bed._

_Luna continued her chant as Lucius climbed onto the bed and positioned himself over her naked body. She could feel the heat coming from him. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain that she was sure to come. But nothing happened._

_Opening her eyes she looked at him. His eyes were squeezed tightly closed, his face tense. She felt him reach between them, his hand moving rapidly back and forth. Something soft pressed against her folds and she again braced herself for the pain, but again no pain came. She felt something soft and warm press against her._

_Fear gripped her when he rolled off her to lie on the bed. He was breathing heavily, his arm thrown across his face, covering his eyes._

_Voldemort's words echoed in her head. "Be sure to do the job well Lucius. I will be checking."_

'_I will be checking.' Panic rose like bile in Luna's throat. If Lucius Malfoy did not take her virginity, she was sure she would be given to Greyback. _


	19. Chapter 19

"Wait a minute?" Ginny interrupted, shaking her head. "Lucius Malfoy couldn't get a stiffy?"

Hermione glared at her fiercely. "Shhhhh."

Ginny flushed darkly "Sorry Luna. Go on."

_~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~_

_Luna stared at the handsome wizard lying next to her on the bed. Images of Greyback's teeth biting and tearing at her skin tried to __force__ their way into her mind making it hard for her to think._

"_What's wrong?" She whispered._

_He was still, __save__ for the rise and fall of his chest, his arm still covering his eyes._

"_What's wrong?" She asked again, struggling to keep her voice calm._

"_Isn't obvious you daft girl." He growled his voice flat and despondent. "He has taken my home, my wand, my wife, my son and now he's taken my very manhood."_

_Luna heart suddenly ached for him. The Lucius Malfoy she had seen in the Hall of Mysteries had been arrogant, brash and overtly confident. The man next to her was broken and beaten._

_Moving slowly she placed her hand on his taut stomach and straddled his waist._

"_Don't you find me attractive?" She didn't believe that mattered, but she needed him to look at her, needed him to see her._

_He kept his arm over his eyes. "I wouldn't know. I haven't really looked at you."_

_Grasping his wrist, she pulled his arm away from his face, relieved that he didn't try to resist her. "Look at me." She whispered._

_His steel grey eyes met hers before slowly __traveling__ up and down her body. She felt her cheeks flush. He was the first man to ever see her naked and his gaze felt like a caress as his eyes lingered on her breasts and her stomach._

"_What are you doing?" His brow creased in confusion. "I'm meant to be raping you, stealing your virtue."_

"_I know."_

"_So what are you doing?"_

_Luna struggled to keep her voice calm. "He said he would check after. What will happen if you don't…?" She couldn't __force__ her lips to form the words._

_His words chilled her to the marrow. "I suppose the Dark Lord will give you to Greyback."_

_Pushing back her panic she stared deeply into his eyes. "And what about you?"_

_He shrugged his broad shoulders. "Cruciatus. Perhaps if I'm lucky, death." He looked away from her, avoiding her eyes._

_Luna remembered the look on his face when he had glanced at Draco. She knew he loved his son and could tell that his worry and fear for Draco was tearing him apart. "You don't mean that. You don't want to die."_

_She tried not to sigh in relief as his eyes flashed with anger and a spark of life. "How do you know? You know nothing of me." His voice was strong and angry._

"_You can't protect Draco if you're dead."_

_She knew she was right when his eyes widened with surprise. "Get off me you daft girl." He tried to push her off him. "I can't do it."_

_Luna clung tightly to his waist with her thighs. An image of Greyback's ugly face poised over her, pounding into her flashed through her mind, filling her with horror. She struggled to hold back her tears, but one slipped out, slowly falling down her cheek. "Please Mr. Malfoy." She begged. "Please don't let Greyback hurt me."_

"_How do you know I won't hurt you? I am a Death Eater you know." The timbre of his voice negated his harsh words._

_She remembered the look of revulsion that had come over his face at the thought of forcing himself on her. "You may still carry the Dark Mark, but you're not a Death Eater anymore. You won't hurt me."_

"_What makes you think that?" His grey eyes bored into hers._

"_Because you took me even when you really didn't want to."_

"Can_'t you see? I can't do it." He said, throwing his arm back over his face._

_The panic and terror that Luna had been holding back flooded through her like a tidal wave. Tears begin to stream down her face as images of Greyback brutalizing her, fucking her overwhelmed her mind. In her fear she began to plead with him. "Please Mr. Malfoy. Greyback will bite me, he'll kill me." Tears dripped off her face and splashed onto his chest and his stomach._

_He slowly removed his arm from his face. Relief replaced her terror as he gently wiped her tears away. "Don't cry." His voice was firm but tender. "I won't let Greyback hurt you."_

_Luna sniffed and struggled to regain her composure. The scent of stale sweat and body odor filled her nostrils. She knew she was filthy and by the looks of it so was he, his white blonde hair, normally so clean and shiny, hung dull and greasy from his scalp. Luna knew they would both feel better, more relaxed if they were clean._

"_How much time do we have?" She asked tentatively, afraid of what his answer might be._

"_We will not be disturbed."_

"_Where does that door lead to?" She glanced over her should, hoping she already knew the answer._

"_Bathroom." He responded, following her gaze._

"_Come on." She said, climbing off him and holding out her hand. "You'll feel more yourself after a hot bath."_

"_A bath?"_

_Grabbing his hand, she tugged lightly. "You're dirty and you stink. You'll feel better after you're clean."_

_She was pleased when his lips rose in a small smirk. Taking her hand, he allowed her to pull him to his feet. "A bath? Why not." He muttered._


	20. Chapter 20

_Luna gazed in wonder as she stepped into the ornate bathroom. It was as big as both the living room and __kitchen__ in her own home. Behind her she could hear Mr. Malfoy…Lucius, filling the large tub. _

_Momentarily forgetting her nakedness, she stared in awe at a huge stained glass window._

"_It's huge!" She exclaimed as she turned around to face him. Luna flushed darkly when she realized two things; one he was completely naked and two, she had been staring directly between his legs when she spoke._

_Luna had never seen a man naked before and to her, Lucius Malfoy was the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on. Her eyes quickly took in his narrow waist, long legs and his penis hanging flaccid between his legs. Despite his lack of arousal, it looked very large and very heavy. _

"_I meant the bathtub." She mumbled, staring at the floor in her embarrassment._

"_I knew what you meant." A sexy smirk played across his lips as he lowered himself into the hot water. "Are you going to join me?"_

_Luna climbed carefully into the tub and sighed with pleasure as she lowered herself into the water. Feeling nervous and unsure of herself, she floundered about for something to say. "There's room for 6 more people in here." She glanced nervously up at him and then away again._

"_Possibly." Luna followed his eyes as he gazed curiously around the room. "You know, I don't believe I've ever been in this room before." He said, frowning slightly._

"_You're joking." Luna laughed. How was that even possible? "But it's your house."_

"_Yes." He smiled sadly at her. "But it's a really large house. I can't possibly spend time in every room now can I? I mostly confine myself to my office and the library."_

_An image of Narcissa Malfoy flashed through Luna's mind. "And you and your wife's bedroom." She whispered softly, suddenly remembering he was a married man._

"_You mean my bedroom." His voice was flat and indifferent. "My wife became disenchanted with me long ago and now has her own bedroom. I expect she will divorce me when this is all over."_

_The stark acceptance of his failed __marriage__ made her heart ache for him again. "I'm sorry. That must be sad."_

_He shrugged his large shoulders. "It's of no real consequence to me. Ours was always an arranged __marriage__. The only truly good thing that ever came out of it was Draco." _

_Luna nodded her head and wondered what she should do or say next. A sudden desire to touch his hair spurned her into action. Standing up she moved through the water to stand near him. "Which one of these is the shampoo?" She asked, looking at the multitude of spigots._

"_This one I think." He said, pointing to a tap._

_She could feel his eyes on her as she filled her hand with shampoo. "Wet your hair." She whispered, unable to look him in the eye._

_The muscles in his chest and __abdomen__ flexed as he leaned back and let his long hair flow in the water. Luna's hand shook slightly as she moved behind him and began to gently massage the shampoo into his hair._

_A shiver went through her when he moaned softly, low and deep in his throat. His eyes were closed and he tilted his head back to give her better access. Encouraged by his response, she used her fingernails to lightly scratch his scalp._

"_That feels nice." He purred softly._

_Luna struggled to suppress another shudder as her breasts accidentally brushed against the strong __muscles__ of his back. Her nipples stiffened at the contact._

"_I've always wanted to touch your hair." She said, carefully pulling the shampoo through his long locks._

"_You have?" His voice carried an edge of disbelief as he lowered himself to rinse the suds from his hair._

"_You're very beautiful." She whispered, unable to resist the urge to run her hand over his shoulders and down his firm bicep._

"_Am I?" _

_Luna jumped when he grabbed her arm and pulled her down to sit between his legs. She could feel the hair on his thighs brushing against her smooth skin and something else pressing against her bum._

"_Your turn." He whispered in her ear. His lips tickled and sent shivers down spine. Bending at the waist, she stuck her head in the water, wetting her hair. She heard him chuckle deep in his throat as she sat back up._

_Luna tried not to moan as he worked the shampoo through her hair. His fingers where gentle as he massaged her scalp. "That does feel nice." She sighed, leaning back against his chest._

_When her hair was rinsed, Luna's skin was tingling and she felt a warmth building between her legs. Turning around to look at him, she was startled by an overwhelming desire to touch him, all of him. Everywhere._

"_Soap?" She croaked, her voice sounded strange and husky._

"_That one."_

_Filling her hands with soap, she stepped between his legs and gently rubbed soap over his shoulders._

_He sighed and leaned his head back. As she rubbed his shoulders and his neck, she watched the tension drain from his face to be replaced with a look of relaxed pleasure and contentment._

_With his eyes closed, Luna felt free to explore his naked torso. She ran her soapy hands down his pectoral muscles, running her fingers through the fine blonde hair on his chest. Trailing her fingers down lower, she followed the line that gathered in the center and trailed down to disappear below the water. She splayed her hands across his narrow waist. His stomach was toned but not defined, like Ron's or Harry's. Running her hands around towards his back, she gently caressed his waist. When she glanced up at his face, she was surprised to find his grey eyes open and watching her carefully, the expression on his face unreadable._


	21. Chapter 21

_Luna watched as he carefully filled his hands with __soap__ and rubbed them together to create a lather. She shivered involuntarily as his large hands settled on her shoulders, massaging gently. His expression remained unreadable as he moved his hands downward, rubbing her skin in a slow circular motion. Luna's eyes widened when he cupped her breasts and rubbed his thumbs tenderly across the nipples. Jolts of pleasure coursed through her body as he twisted her hardened nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. Luna squeezed her eyes shut and bit down on her lip, struggling to remain quiet. Despite her best efforts a low moan of pleasure escaped her lips._

"_Stand up." She moaned, opening her eyes to stare at him. She needed to see all of him, touch all of him._

_He __pinched__ her nipples hard sending a sharp flash of pleasure directly to her center. A smirk played across his lips and he rose slowly from the water, towering over her like an ancient Greek God._

_As Luna's eyes trailed over his body, her lack of experience caused her to feel frightened and insecure. What if she touched him wrong? What if he didn't like it? What if he still couldn't get an erection? _

"_What should I do now?" She whispered, gazing up at him._

_Lucius took her hand in his and guided it to the soap. Filling it, he gently wrapped her soapy hand around his cock. "Just touch me." He whispered._

_Luna ran her hand gently up and down his shaft, squeezing him experimentally. He felt fleshy and spongy in her hand. Moving her hand up and down again her eyes widened when his cock twitched suddenly, moving on its own. She glanced quickly up at him, her eyes filled with wonder._

"_That feels good."_

_Feeling braver, Luna let her hand __travel__ down to explore his balls. "Oh yes." He groaned, pleasure now written on his face. She squeezed his sack gently, feeling the two hard round objects inside with her fingers._

_Her eyes widened again when he grasped her hand in his own and gently ran it up and down his shaft, __applying__ an easy pressure. She gazed up at him in surprise as the formerly pliable flesh became larger and more rigid with each passing stroke. He released her hand and she continued to stroke him, marveling at how hard and big he was becoming. Before long his cock felt like a steel rod covered in velvet soft skin._

_As she stroked him and watched the pleasure pass over his face, Luna suddenly felt a sense of empowerment. For the first time since she had been kidnapped, she felt in charge, in control of her own destiny. 'Bugger Lord Voldemort.' He may have forced them into this situation, but she would show him by controlling the outcome. He meant to cause them discomfort and pain. SHE would make sure they felt comfort and pleasure. In her fierce determination she stroked Lucius' cock harder and faster, thrilled and encouraged by the moans issuing from him._

"_Oh." He gasped suddenly, reaching down and grasping her hand. His breath came in short pants. "Not so fast." He guided her hand back to slow strokes. "Slow and gentle. Oh. Just like that." He groaned, his face contorted with pleasure._

"_Why?" She whispered, gazing up into his now glassy eyes._

_His words sent a thrill down her spine. "I don't want to come just yet."_

"_Oh." She murmured, rubbing her thumb over the head of his cock. She was surprised to feel a drop of moisture that had leaked from the tip._

_Lucius reached down and stilled her hand. Lowering himself into the water, he filled his hand with more soap. "Stand up." His voice sounded firm and in control._

_Luna rose out of the water and stood before him. She moaned softly as he grasped her waist with his large hands. "Spread your legs a little." He ordered._

_Luna stared into his steel grey eyes as he lightly stroked her inner thigh. Working his hand up, he rubbed soap into her pubic hair. She cried out in pleasure as his finger passed of her clit causing a wave of please to course through her body._

"_That feels good doesn't it?" He smiled, continuing to send jolts of pleasure through her as he rubbed between her legs._

_Luna bit down hard on her bottom lip and nodded her head frantically. Her legs felt weak and jittery, so she leaned forward, placing her hands on his strong shoulders to brace herself. Luna had masturbated before, but nothing had every felt as good as what he was doing to her. How could he make her feel so good?"_

"_What are you doing to me?" She moaned._

"_I'm making you come." He rubbed her clit in a gentle circle._

_Luna had only hoped he wouldn't hurt her, she had never expected him to take the time to give her pleasure. "Why?" She gasped. A ball of intense heat was forming in the pit of her stomach, threatening to overwhelm her._

"_Because I want to."_

"_Oh." She cried out wildly at the feelings his expert fingers were creating in her body. Gripping his shoulders tightly, she trembled violently as the ball of heat exploded sending waves and waves of pleasure through her body._

_Still trembling from the force of her orgasm, she opened her eyes and stared down at him._

"_Come on. Let's go back to the bedroom." He said, pinching her nipple and rising from the water._


	22. Chapter 22

_Lucius held his hand out and helped Luna step from the tub. He was nude but he still carried himself with the air of an aristocrat. Bowing slightly, he wrapped a luxurious bath towel around her shoulders. Luna watched him dry his body, his __muscles__ flexing as he moved. Her breathe caught in her throat when he passed the towel over his straining erection, his eyes closed momentarily as he lingered there, rubbing himself a little longer then was absolutely necessary._

_Dropping the towel casually on the floor he moved about the bathroom, opening drawers and cabinets._

_He called softly to her, holding up the hairbrush he had found. Luna closed her eyes and shivered as he ran the brush gently through her hair, murmuring softly. His cock brushed against her hip as he moved behind her._

"_There." He said, stepping away from her and raising the brush to his own head._

"_It's dry." She exclaimed as she reached up to touch her hair._

"_A bit of wandless magic I taught myself when I was a teenager." He said, leaning back and shaking out his long blonde locks. He caught Luna's eye in the mirror and smiled smugly. "I suppose it comes as no surprise that I've always been a bit vain when it comes to my hair."_

_Luna smiled shyly up at him as he took her hand and led her back into the bedroom._

"_Lay down" He whispered, pointing towards the center of the bed._

"_You are very enticing Luna." He said crawling predator like up her body and positioning himself over her. She sighed with pleasure as he let his fingertips trail down her neck to her breasts, pausing to roll a nipple between his thumb and index fingers. Luna's skin tingled as he pressed his __soft__ lips to her neck and licked and nibbled his way down her body. She moaned at the feel of his hot wet tongue._

_When he reached her breast, he pulled a hardened nipple between his teeth and flicked at it with his tongue. Continuing downward, he kissed and nibbled at her waist. Luna struggled not to laugh as his whiskers tickled her sensitive skin. A small giggle fought its way past her lips._

"_Something funny?" He asked raising his head and gazing at her with hooded eyes._

"_Your whiskers. They tickle." She broke off in peals of laughter as he deliberately rubbed his face against her stomach._

"_Sorry about that." He smirked, kissing his way down her stomach to her thighs. "I'm usually clean shaven."_

"_I don't mind." She panted, her voice sounding breathy. "It feels nice. Oh Merlin. What are you doing?" She cried out, arching her back as a __sharp__ stab of pleasure radiated unexpectedly from her core. Looking down she realized that he had licked her clit._

"_Luna." He spoke, his lips rubbing tantalizingly against her wet folds. "Soon I am going to do something that will not be pleasant for you…" Luna tried to focus on what he was saying, but he punctuated his words with a __soft__ touch or lick of his tongue sending wave after wave of agonizing pleasure throughout her body, making it hard for her to think. Was it even legal for something to feel this good? _

_Lucius' voice reached her ears through a haze. "When I fuck you, it will not be pleasant…." Did he think she was daft? Luna knew it hurt to lose your virginity; she had heard other girls talk. But right now she couldn't even imagine any __pain__. Not when every nerve ending in her body seemed to be vibrating._

_She moaned and arched her back when he inserted a long finger into her opening, slowly sliding it in and out. Luna gasped and grabbed the side of his head, running her fingers through his long hair._

"_Oh that feels so good." She hissed as he flicked at her clit with his soft tongue. Luna felt an agonizing tension building up inside of her as he slowly "fucked" her with his long elegant finger. The muscles in her stomach and thighs tightened painfully as an explosion of pleasure raced through her body. Her whole body trembled and she clutched his head tightly as she came. "Oh Merlin." She cried out loudly as another wave of ecstasy made her shudder and twitch. She trembled as he gently sucked and licked her clit riding out the waves with her._

_Luna eyes where clenched tightly closed and her breathe came in panting gasps. She felt the weight of his head on her thigh and the comforting feel of his large hand caressing her stomach as her breathing returned to normal._

_She opened her eyes when she felt him shift position on the bed. Moving slowly, he straddled her shoulders and grasped his cock in his hand._

"_I want you to take my cock in your mouth." He said angling it towards her face._

_Fear and insecurity gripped her again. She didn't know how to do this. What if she did it wrong? "I don't know what to do." She whispered staring up at him._

"_Don't be afraid." He moaned, even she could recognize the lust in his voice. "You are doing very well. Just reach out with your tongue and lick me."_

_Luna licked the head of his cock. He tasted salty and vaguely of soap. A thrill of power surged through her when he hissed and shuddered at her touch. _

"_Yesssss. Now grab my cock with your hand. Here." He guided her hand to the base of his cock. She pulled down so he was at a better angle to enter her mouth. "Now take me into your mouth. Oh Merlin. Yes." He moaned, as Luna carefully wrapped her lips around him. _

_Luna stared up at him as he leaned forward. He was on his hands and knees above her, his hair falling around them like a curtain, his face a mask of agonized pleasure._

"_Now swirl your tongue around. Oh Merlin that feels so good." He moaned erotically as Luna complied with his request. As she ran her tongue over him, she felt another thrill shoot through her at the look on his beautiful face and the out of control tone of his voice. _

"_Grab my balls. Uhhhhh." He groaned, licking his lips as Luna reached up and squeezed his sack gently. _

"_Luna that feels so good." He panted. "The closer I am to coming. Uhhhh. The less time I will need to stay inside of you." He groaned loudly as she licked the underside of his cock and then took him back inside her mouth, running her tongue over him again._

"_You're doing great. Just relax your mouth. Uhhhhnnnn." He cried out as she took him deeper, her tongue flicking the underside of his cock._

_She watched his face as he rocked gently on his hands and knees, slowly thrusting himself in and out of her mouth. She knew she was making him feel good by the look on his face and the erotic grunts and groans he couldn't stop himself from making._

_She had never felt so powerful in her life. She, Looney Luna Lovegood held one of the most powerful dark Wizards in the entire Magical world in her mouth and she was making him moan and pant with pleasure. At that moment she felt like she could do anything. She swirled her tongue around him again, making him cry out loudly_

_Panting heavily he pulled out of her mouth and moved himself down her body. She felt him place the tip of his cock at her opening._

_Before she had a chance to tense up, he thrust forward with his hips. "I'm sorry Luna." He groaned as he sunk himself into her._

_Luna cried out at the sharp burning pain. It felt as if something had ripped inside of her, his cock thrusting rapidly in and out burned and pulled at her skin. It hurt but it was not nearly as painful as she had thought it would be. A relieved tear slide down her face. It was over. She was no longer a virgin._

"_Oh Merlin. You're so tight. It won't take long." He panted as he thrust in and out of her._

_Luna's eyes were still squeezed shut from the initial shock and pain. The burning sensation was still there, but he no longer seemed to be pulling and pinching her skin with every thrust. As he slid in and out of her it felt, interesting, almost nice._

_She opened her eyes to stare up at him when he shifted his position. Climbing to his knees he squeezed her hips painfully tight with his strong hands. She felt him deeper inside her body with every thrust._

"_Merlin I'm so sorry but you feel so good." He pulled back his hips and thrust inside of her. "I'm coming." He cried out with his release._

_Luna could feel his cock pulsate and empty inside of her. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Tears of relief streamed down her face. She had won. She had beaten Lord Voldemort. Greyback wouldn't want her now that she had another man's seed inside of her._

"_Are you alright?" Lucius Malfoy gazed down at her, his face sweaty and concerned._

_Luna nodded her head and smiled up at him. "Thank you."_

_~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~_

"Wow." Ginny said, shaking her head in disbelief. "Wow."

Luna turned to look at Hermione. Her brown haired friend sat quiet, staring down at her folded hands.

"Hermione?" She asked tentatively. "Are you okay?"

"Sure." Hermione said a strained smile on her face. "I've just had a lot to drink and I'm tired. I think I'll go find Severus and go to bed."

"Are you mad at me?" Luna asked in a small voice.

"No." Hermione said, shaking her head fiercely. "Why would I be mad? You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just tired. Maisy? Can you take me to my husband?"

"Yes Mum." The small house elf stepped forward and took Hermione by the hand.

"Here they are Mum." Maisy said, leading Hermione into the library.

"Thank you Maisy." She whispered softly. Taking a deep breathe Hermione pushed open the door and stalked into the room. She scanned the room and located Lucius Malfoy who was leaning casually against his desk. Striding forward she pulled back her hand and struck him hard across the face.

"I believe she knows Severus." Lucius said, rubbing his reddening cheek.


	23. Chapter 23

**You guys are absolutely overwhelming with your responses and reviews. So much so, I can't find time to respond to all your reviews personally. But I love each and every one and I really can't thank you enough! Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story and review!**

Lucius Malfoy stood rubbing his cheek. "Draco said you had a strong right hook. At the time I doubted him. I see now he wasn't exaggerating." He said coolly.

Hermione screamed and struck out at him again. "You are an arrogant self righteous prick bastard rapist." She punctuated each word with a slap to his face, chest and arms.

Lucius raised his hands to chest level, blocking her blows until the last word of her rant. At the word 'rapist' he caught her hand, his voice turning icy.

"I am all those things, Ms. Granger, excuse me, Mrs. Snape. I fully admit to being an arrogant, self righteous prick bastard." He lowered his voice and leaned over, staring directly into her eyes. "But I am NOT a rapist."

Severus took a step forward; he could hear the warning tone in Lucius' voice. He watched as his wife raised her hand to strike him again, stepping forward, he grabbed her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist. "That is enough, Wife."

She fought against his grip.

"Is your hatred for me really that great?" Lucius took a step towards her; his grey eyes were like daggers. "Do you hate me so much that you would rather have your friend fucked to death by a Werewolf then be touched by me?"

Hermione screamed with rage and fury, trying to launch herself at the blonde wizard. Severus tightened his grip on her waist, lifting her from her feet. "Come Wife." He growled. "I believe it is time for you to retire. Goodnight Lucius." He called over his shoulder as he carried the squirming and kicking witch from the room.

When he reached their rooms, he dropped her unceremoniously on her feet. She whirled on him, her eyes blazing. "You." She screamed. "You were there. You…you…examined her." She shuddered at the word. "How could you? You let him rape her." She raised her hand to strike him.

Stepping forward he grabbed her hand, squeezing tightly. "You will not hit me." His voice was low and threatening. "Lucius still carries enough guilt about what he did that he allowed you to hit him. But make no mistake, I do not. Do. Not. Tempt. Me." He pushed her hand away.

In the other room Ginny wrapped her arms tightly around Luna and pulled her close.

"They are fighting because of me." She sobbed, laying her head on her friends shoulder.

"Shhhhh." Ginny crooned, trying to soothe her. "You know how Hermione is. Everything with her is right or wrong, black or white. She can't see the gray. Remember her and the house elves?"

Luna nodded her head and chuckled ruefully.

"Trying to free them when they never wanted it in the first place." Ginny shook her head. "Snape will set her right. I can't believe she hit Malfoy. Shhhhh. Listen." She hissed as voices rose in the next room.

"You were there." Hermione continued to rant. "You were there while he raped her and you never told me."

"It was not MY story to tell." Snape yelled. "The story belongs to Ms. Lovegood and to Lucius. It was her decision whether or not she wanted to share it with you. Until the other day I did not even know the whole story myself."

"But he raped her and you examined her afterwards." Hermione's voice dripped with disgust.

"And do you know what I found?" Snape roared. "A girl who was unbeaten, unharmed and very much alive."

"How can you say she wasn't harmed?" Hermione muttered stubbornly. "He took her virginity."

"Yes he did." Snape's voice lowered menacingly. "Tell me wife? Who took your virginity? Because I know it was gone when you came to my bed. Was it that git Ronald Weasley?"

Hermione flushed hotly and glared at him.

"No. I can tell by the look on your face it wasn't. So it must have been that Quidditch player, that Bulgarian. What was his name…?" Snape rolled his eyes in thought. "Krum. That's him." He leaned in close, his eyes dark with anger. "Tell me Hermione? When he pierced your maidenhead with his prick, did it hurt?"

"Of course it did." She murmured, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Did he make you come?" Snape had circled around her now, whispering low in her ear. "No?" He scoffed when she shook her head. "Not with his fingers, his tongue, his cock?"

"No." She screamed her voice sounding a little hysterical, tears streaming freely down her face.

"Well Lucius made sure Luna did. Not once but twice." Severus sat down heavily on the edge of the bed. "What part of this can't you or won't you understand?" He shook his head.

"But he forced himself on her." Hermione sobbed. "She was a virgin. She didn't get to chose who her first time was with."

"No Hermione, the Dark Lord forced both Lucius and Luna to make a very hard decision. And Luna chose to live."

Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Hermione." His voice came out harshly. "I have examined the bodies of virgins when Fenrir had finished with them. And do you want to know what I saw?"

She shook her head.

"One poor girl's perineum had been ripped from hole to hole. And this was after he had bitten all of her fingers off, just for fun. Another girl…" His voice broke, "…..another girl he shoved his cock so far down her throat that she died…"

"Stop." Hermione shrieked. "I don't want to hear anymore."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so graphic. Come here." He held his arms out to her. After a moment she allowed him to pull her onto his lap and wrap his arms around her. "But you have to understand that Lucius Malfoy saved Luna from a horrible death." He kissed her tenderly on the side of her head and rocked her gently. After a while her tears subsided.

"Do you understand now?" He asked her gently.

She nodded her head slowly. Sitting up she wiped the tears from her face. "I'm still sad for her."

"Why's that?"

"Losing your virginity is a special moment in a girl's life. I'm sad that she didn't get to chose when and with whom it happened."

Severus chuckled darkly. "I daresay that given the circumstances, Ms. Lovegood had one of the best first sexual experiences a girl could possibly have."

"How can you say that?"

"Mmmmmm." He kissed her deeply. Lifting her off his lap, he placed her gently onto the bed. He stood and stripped off his shirt before lying next to her. "Do you think I'm a good lover?" He asked, kissing her again.

"What?" She asked crinkling her nose. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's a very simple question." He looked at her, his expression serious. "In your vast array of sexual experience, do you find me to be an adequate lover?"

"More then adequate. You're amazing."

"Mmmmmm." He grunted, trailing his fingers down to the edge of her nightgown and pushing it up gently. "And how do you suppose I got that way?"

"What?" She gasped, as his fingers made their way under her nightgown to lightly caress the underside of her breast. "I suppose I've never really thought about it."

"Hermione, you can't think that I had a line of eager Witches knocking down my door, wanting to make love to me for my good looks and charming personality." He moved his hand down over her stomach and eased his fingers into the waistband of her panties. "Any skill I possess as a lover I learned at the very capable tutelage of Lucius Malfoy."

Hermione moaned and arched her back as his fingers worked magic between her legs.

"Awkward and gangly as I was, Lucius took pity on me. He introduced me to witches who I supposed you could say were "willing". Instructed me on where and how to touch a woman."

Hermione moaned loudly as he nibbled on her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"So I suppose what I'm saying is…" He pulled her nightgown over her head and lightly kissed her stomach. "Rather then feeling bad for Ms. Lovegood. Perhaps you should feel jealous. You only have the student, she is getting the master."

"Oh God Severus." Hermione cried out loudly.

"Seems like they've made up." Luna said, turning her head to Ginny.

"Sounds like it. Shhhhh. I want to hear this."

Snape's voice cried out "Fuck witch, you feel so good. We should fight more often."

Luna giggled and covered her mouth with her hand.

As the groans and moans became louder and more frequent, they heard Hermione cry out loudly "Oh Severus."

"Wait for it, wait for it…" Ginny whispered.

"Ahhhhhh Fuck." Severus roared, signaling his completion.

"Hmmm." Ginny shrugged. "She didn't lie. He is both a moaner and a yeller."


	24. Chapter 24

**Time to get married. Lucius is a little...well, terrified.**

Ginny was sitting bleary eyed at the vanity, slowly sipping a cup of coffee when Professor Snape and Hermione entered the room.

"Where's Luna?" Hermione asked, glancing nervously around the large bedroom.

"Bathroom." Ginny grunted, taking another sip off her cup.

"Is she…" Hermione mouthed the last word without actually saying it, "…sick."

"Uh huh." Ginny said, nodding her head. "Ow." She reached up and rubbed her forehead.

"Well it seems like I've arrived just in the nick of time. Not only am I delivering the Matron of Honor. I have these as well." Severus said, reaching into his pocket and placing the vials of Hangover cure onto the vanity.

"Oh I love you." Ginny moaned, reaching for a vial and pulling the stopper out. She drank the contents down greedily. "I feel like a troll shat in my mouth."

"Eloquent as ever, Mrs. Potter. And Good morning to you Ms. Lovegood." He nodded his head as Luna returned from the bathroom.

Hermione rushed to Luna and wrapped her arms tightly around her. "I'm so sorry Luna. I acted a right prat last night. Please forgive me."

"It's alright Hermione." Luna said hugging her back. "It's just I'm happy to be marrying Lucius and I want you to be happy for me."

"I'm trying." Hermione said, wiping a tear from her eye. "I want to be happy for you too."

"Well." Severus said, clearing his throat uncomfortably. "Fascinating as this is, I believe I will take my leave of you three ladies and go find Lucius."

"Alright Husband." Hermione said, kissing him tenderly on the cheek."

"Hey Professor Snape?" Ginny called after him.

"Yes Mrs. Potter?"

"Didn't you invent the Muffliato Spell?

"I did." He said darkly. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I just thought you'd remember to use the thing since you invented it." Ginny smiled up at him, a knowing twinkle in her eye.

"Ginny!" Hermione hissed as her husband flushed darkly before turning on his heel and leaving the room.

"What?" Ginny asked innocently.

"I can't believe you said that." Hermione shook her head. "Have you eaten?"

"No we were waiting for you."

**o0o**

"Oh I feel loads better." Ginny groaned as she pushed aside her plate. "It's a wonder what some food and a Hangover Potion can do for you. How are you doing over there Luna? You still look a bit ill."

"I'm getting nervous." Luna said, pushing her last piece of sausage around on her plate. "I mean in less then four hours I'm going to be Mrs. Luna Malfoy. Blimey."

"Mums?" Maisy squeaked looking up at them. "If you are ready the Master has arranged for a Spa day."

"A Spa Day?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Mum. Massage, hairs, make ups, handsy and feets."

"Well what in the bloody hell are we waiting for?" Ginny said, jumping up. "Lead the way Maisy."

oOo

"Hurry up." Ginny whined. "I'm dying over here."

Both Ginny and Hermione where dressed in their bridesmaid gowns. Their hair up, their make up and nails perfect. Lucius had arranged for best grooming house elves in the Magical world to help them prepare for the wedding. Luna was still in a chair, the last of the delicate white flowers being woven into her hair.

"Just one more moment, Mums." The hair elf squeaked, twisting a strand of Luna's hair and pinning it. She took a step back and reviewed her work. "All done Mums."

"Well. How do I look?" Luna said standing up and turning around."

Both girls gasped in wonder. The elves had arranged Luna's hair up on her head, delicate flowers woven through out, tendrils of blonde hair hung loose, framing her face.

"You look like a Fairy Princess." Ginny said a huge smile brightening her face. "Lucius won't know what hit him."

"Hermione?"

"You look amazing." Hermione said reaching up to wipe away a tear that had escaped.

"Oh Hermione." Luna sighed, rushing over to hug her. "Don't cry. You'll ruin your make up."

They were interrupted by a light tapping on the door. "Are you decent?" A familiar voice called from behind the door.

"Yes." Luna called out happily. "Come in Draco."

Draco Malfoy slowly entered the room. He looked handsome in his black velvet dress robes.

"Wow Luna. You look beautiful." He said. "You two clean up nice too." Turning to look over Ginny and Hermione.

"Be nice. All of you." Luna laughed musically.

"Yeah Draco." Ginny said, poking him in the shoulder. "And you have to listen to Luna now. In just a little while she's going to be your Stepmother."

"Oh Blimey!" Luna gasped, her hands flying to cover her mouth. "I didn't even think of that, a wife and a mother, all in one day."

"There's more, Luna." Draco said. "You're going to be a grandmother too. Pansy and I just found out we're expecting."

"Merlin's Beard." Ginny laughed. "Have you told Lucius yet?"

"Well I was going to." Draco said, a confused look coming over his face. "But he's so nervous. I've never seen him this nervous before. He looks positively terrified. So I've decided to wait until after the wedding. I wouldn't want the old fart to have heart attack or something."

"He's not that old." Hermione laughed. "He's only 5 years older then my husband. Speaking of which, where is my husband?"

"He's still helping Father get ready. And speaking of father's Luna. Yours is outside and wants to come in."

"Well why you didn't say that before. Let him in." Luna jumped up to hug Xenophilius Lovegood as he entered the room.

**o0o**

"I've never seen you like this Lucius." Severus said, smoothing down his black robes.

Lucius Malfoy stood in front of the mirror, trying to tie his long blonde hair back with a black ribbon.

"I have no idea what you're on about Severus. I'm perfectly fine. Here tie this for me." He growled, thrusting the ribbon at Severus.

"Clearly you're fine." Snape smirked, stepping behind him to carefully tie back his hair. "Your hands always shake so badly you can't fix your own hair. There." He said, straightening the bow. "Do you need a potion? You look like you're going to faint."

"I do not need a potion. I'm perfectly fine." Lucius snapped, turning to the mirror to examine his image.

"Whatever you say Lucius." Severus agreed, tying back his own black hair, a rare smile brightening his face.

**oOo**

"Oh! Here Draco." Luna reached into her purse and pulled out a small velvet black box.

"What's this?"

"Your father's wedding ring of course." She watched Draco's face cautiously as he opened the box. "Do you think he'll like it?"

"I think it's perfect." Draco said, removing it from the box and placing it in his pocket, right next to Luna's diamond encrusted wedding band.

Before she had a chance to answer, the door opened and Severus Snape stepped in. "I hope everyone is ready. We need to get this Wedding started before Lucius faints."

"Are the guests all seated?" Hermione asked.

"Everything is ready." Severus said, holding up the door. "All we need now is the bride.

"I'm ready." Luna said firmly, standing up and smoothing her dress down. "Thank you Maisy." She said as the tiny house elf handed her the wildflower bouquet. "Shall we?"


	25. Chapter 25

**The moment is finally here. Time of for Luna and Lucius to be bonded in Magical Matrimony. I have to say I've had the best time planning and writing their wedding. It's almost like getting married myself...**

Lucius stood next to the Ministry Official. He had clasped his trembling hands behind his back in an attempt to disguise the nervousness he was feeling. He had no right to be marrying this girl. No right at all. She was pure and gentle, sweet and untouched. Well, mostly untouched he thought wryly.

Gazing out at the crowd he resisted the urge to shake his head in wonder. Wonder at the surprising number of Witches and Wizards who had come to his home to attend the wedding. Witches and Wizards who a year ago wouldn't have set foot in Malfoy Manor, even if you'd held a wand to their heads. But he knew they were not here for him. They were here for Luna. Following the war, Lucius could count the number of friends he had remaining on one hand and still have fingers left over. He did not deserve this girl. Did not deserve this second chance at happiness, not after the shambles he had made of his life.

But oh, how he wanted her. He closed his eyes and momentarily remembered the feel of her beneath him, the feel of her skin pressed against his. His eyes opened as the first strains of Trumpet Voluntary reached his ears.

Glancing down the aisle he smiled as his son appeared with Mrs. Snape on his arm. His magnificent, beautiful son, who despite all his failings as a father, continued to loved him. His heart swelled with pride as he watched Draco move gracefully down the aisle. Draco had risen above the events of the past and was making a name for himself in the Magical community as a brilliant businessman and leader. Lucius reached out and gently rubbed his son's back as he took his place by his side.

Turning his head he looked back down as Severus Snape and Mrs. Potter made their way down the aisle. Poor shy Severus, more comfortable in his dungeons then in the limelight. Lucius smiled with love for his friend, who despite his obvious discomfort was willing to have all eyes on him and stand beside his best friend on the day of his wedding. Glancing at Hermione he saw that her eyes were filled with love and adoration as she watched her husband make his way down the aisle. Lucius' heart swelled again. If there was anyone in the world who deserved love and adoration, it was Severus, who had fought so hard and given up so much.

Lucius felt faint and his hands trembled violently as the first strands of the bridal march began to play. He was vaguely aware of the guests standing to face the closed French doors at the back of the room. His heart pounded in his chest and he closed his eyes, struggling to regain his composure. He opened them again when he heard soft applause.

Lucius' heart leapt to his throat and everything around him seemed to disappear as he gazed down the aisle at Luna, his bride to be. He had remembered her as being lovely, but the girl, no woman before him now was beyond description. She looked poised and elegant, while at the same time retaining an almost wild feral quality about her. The beating of his heart drowned out all other sounds as he watched her gracefully glide down the aisle towards him. Draco nudged him and hissed "Father" and he realized she was already there, at his side, holding out her hands to him. He slowly pulled his trembling hands out from behind him and placed them gently into hers.

Luna smiled shyly as she held his shaking hands. His eyes were filled with wonder and fear as he stared down at her. Gazing up into his beautiful face, she ran her thumbs gently over his as the Ministry Official began to speak.

Lucius tried desperately to focus on what the man was saying, but the pounding of his heart and the roaring in his ears made it difficult to focus. He was surprised when Draco stepped forward and placed Luna's wedding band into his hand, his eyes widened even further when he placed something into Luna's hand as well.

"Mr. Malfoy, please repeat after me. I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy take you Luna to be my magically bonded wife."

When Lucius began to speak his voice squeaked and cracked. Clearing his throat he spoke firmly, repeating the official's words.

"Now place the ring on her finger and repeat. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Lucius grasped her tiny hand in his and carefully slid the diamond encrusted ring on her finger. "With this ring I thee wed."

"Now your turn Luna." The official turned to face her.

Lucius' heart pounded as he listened to the musical lilt of her voice. "I, Luna Lovegood, take you Lucius Abraxas Malfoy to be my magically bonded husband." His eyes widened in shock and wonder as she slid a beautiful silver band on his finger. "With this ring I thee wed."

Lucius' eyes burned with tears as he stared down at the ring on his finger.

"Please grasp your left hands, wrist to wrist."

Lucius skin seemed to burn as Luna wrapped her tiny hand around his left arm. His own hand felt obscenely large as he wrapped it around her delicate wrist.

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy." The official was speaking again. "Do you take Luna to be your magically bonded mate? Do you promise to love, honor and protect her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." His voice sounded strange and breathy to his ears.

"And Luna, do you take Lucius to be your magically bonded mate? Do you promise to love, honor and protect him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Luna voice was like the chime of a bell in the quiet room.

Lucius stared down and watched as the official touched their clasped hands with his wand. Strands of gold and silver light threaded and twisted around their wrists and hands interlocking and binding them together.

"What magic hath bound together let no one rip asunder." The ministry official concluded. "Mr. Malfoy you may kiss your bride."

Lucius bent down and tenderly pressed his lips to the side of Luna's mouth. When their lips touched the gold and silver threads of light exploded into a shower a sparks.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius was surprised by the loud applause and cheers that rose from the crowd. Luna's hand was pulled from his as Mrs. Snape and Mrs. Potter grabbed her away to hug her fiercely.

"Well old boy." Severus slapped him on the back. "How do you feel?"

"Stunned." Lucius muttered, his eyes still focused on Luna.


	26. Chapter 26

Lucius head was spinning at the number of people shaking his hand and wishing him well in his marriage. Looking around he saw Luna being hugged fiercely by Molly Weasley, Arthur stood by watching over them protectively. He shook his head in amazement. Arthur Weasley in his home voluntarily and not to conduct a raid. He turned when a strong boney hand grasped his.

"Lucius, I just wanted to say 'Congratulations'."

"Headmistress McGonagall." He smiled warmly, placing his other hand on top of hers. "Thank you so much for coming."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world." She said gazing knowingly into his face. "Are you alright? You looked a bit nervous up there. Oh don't deny it Lucius." She said when he shook his head in protest. "I've known you since you were eleven. I think I can tell when you're nervous."

He pursued his lips and smiled down at his old transfiguration professor. "I was never able to get one past you, was I?"

"You still can't." She said her Scottish brogue thick. Before she could speak again, Lucius was distracted by a tugging on his robe sleeve.

"Please excuse me Head Mistress." He said, bowing formerly. "What is it Hoppy?" He asked, leaning down to speak with the house elf.

"Dinner is nearly ready, Master. Is you setting up the tables now?"

"Certainly. Just give me a moment." Scanning the room he quickly located Severus and Draco. After a brief discussion the wizards moved to form a triangle at the edges of the room. Pointing his wand his throat and whispering "sonorus", Draco addressed the milling crowd.

"If you'll excuse us for just one moment, we will be setting up the room for dinner. If you are seated please rise, unless you would like to be moved with your chair." He paused as the crowd chuckled. "And please do watch your heads."

Stepping back he caught his father and godfather's eyes and counted off slowly. "One, two, three."

The three men raised their wands; tables appeared near the ceiling, spinning slowly. The chairs rose to the ceiling and rotated around the tables, joining them in the intricate dance.

As Lucius focused his attention on the floating furniture, he snuck a quick glance towards Luna. She was watching him with rapt attention, a look of wonder in her clear blue eyes. She smiled shyly when she saw him looking her.

Lucius felt a flutter in his stomach that he hadn't felt since he'd been a teenager. With a completely unnecessary flourish of his wand, Lucius sent the tables and chairs rotating around the perimeter of the room. He could feel Severus' amused eyes on him as the furniture danced gracefully above their heads. Draco rolled his eyes at his father and counted to three again. With a practiced flick of their wands, the tables and chairs settled neatly around the outer edge of the floor, leaving the center floor clear.

"Show off." Snape muttered under his breathe as he made his way past Lucius on his way to the bridal party table.

Draco chuckled and raised his wand to his throat again. "Please make your way to your seats. Dinner will be served shortly."

Lucius palms began to sweat as he went and stood by his place setting at the head table. Luna's smile made his heart pound as he pulled out her chair and held it for her.

"Thank you." The musical lilt of her voice sent chills down his spine.

"You're welcome." He mumbled taking his own seat. He glared at Severus who had a bemused look upon his face.

"Oh this looks wonderful." She exclaimed as the plate appeared on the table."

Lucius reached out and grasped his glass of champagne. He held it up to her and waited for her to take her own glass. "To us." He whispered, surprised by the husky sound of his voice.

"To us." She blushed furiously as she sipped from her glass. Turning her attention to her plate, she took a delicate bite. "Oh this is so good. What is it?"

"It is Wild Mushroom Bruschetta in a white wine sauce. I'm glad you like it."

"It's wonderful. Everything is wonderful." She said gazing happily around the room. "The flowers are beautiful."

"Those actually came from the grounds here. I had them picked yesterday morning. I can take you to the field one day."

"That would be wonderful. I love wildflowers."

"I thought you might." He smiled at her, before turning his attention to his plate. He was both relieved and a little disappointed when Hermione said something to Luna, capturing her attention. The two friends chatted happily through the rest of the meal.

When the meal was finished and had been whisked away by the house elves, Lucius leaned back in his seat and reached for another glass of champagne. He watched the smiling happy people through hooded eyes. Not surprising, few had spoken to him after a perfunctory hello and congratulations. He had not expected anything different. He smiled as he watched Luna flit effortlessly from guest to guest. She was a natural born hostess.

"How are you holding up?" Severus asked, settling himself in the chair next to him. He pushed a glass of fire whiskey into Lucius' hand.

"Thank you." He said, raising the glass and drinking down the liquid in one gulp. "It's surreal. I almost feel like it's happening to someone else."

"Let's see if you still feel that way after the bride and groom dance."

"Mmmmmm." Lucius grunted. He pursed his lips and turned, gazing at the Orchestra as they prepared to start the first song. Standing up, he carefully smoothed down his robes and tugged on his cuffs to straighten them. Taking a deep breath he turned to his oldest and dearest friend.

"Watch and learn Severus. This is a situation where good breeding and a proper upbringing pays off. Dancing with your too young wife in front of an angry mob." Snape smiled as Lucius folded his left arm behind his back and walked regally across the center of the room. When he reached Luna, he bowed formally and extended his right hand to her.

The crowd fell silent as the Orchestra began playing a slow waltz. All eyes were on him as he led Luna onto the dance floor. Bowing again, he placed his hand on her waist and began to guide her gracefully around the room.

Luna could feel everyone watching her. Despite Lucius' strong lead, she found herself having to focus carefully on the dance, counting in her head; one, two, three, one, two, three. His close proximity to her made her heart pound. He smelled wonderful and felt so good pressed against her. She had dreamed of being held in his arms so many times other the past years and now she was actually there. Gazing up at him she didn't notice when Draco and Hermione joined them on the dance floor, closely followed by Professor Snape and Ginny. All too soon the dance was over and Luna found herself being pulled away from Lucius to dance with her father, Arthur Weasley, Harry and even Neville Longbottom.

Breathless and thirsty Luna finally begged off the next dance and helped herself to a glass of champagne from a passing house elf. She gazed around the room trying to locate her new husband.

"Are you looking for my father?" Draco asked, coming up behind her.

"I am."

"He's out on the terrace." Draco pointed. Through the curtained French doors, Luna could just make out the strong silhouette of Lucius Malfoy. "I told him about the baby. I think he needed a moment to process the information."

"Thank you Draco." Luna said, smiling up at him. Grabbing two fresh glasses, she made her way across the ballroom.


	27. Chapter 27

**Major Fluff Alert! Hope you enjoy! Luna and Lucius share a private moment...**

Luna stepped outside onto the stone balcony and stared at her new husband. He did not seem to be aware of her presence. He stood lost in his own thoughts, gazing down at his left hand, his thumb gently rubbing over the silver wedding band.

"Do you like it?" She asked softly.

If he'd been startled by her appearance, he didn't show it. He simply looked up and gazed at her with his clear gray eyes.

"It is extraordinary." He whispered, looking back down at his hand. "You did not have to do this for me."

"I thought it was the least I could do." She said stepping forward and handing him a glass of champagne.

He looked at her, his eyes confused.

"I know you wrote to the ministry asking to be reassigned. I know you didn't want to marry me."

Lucius turned his eyes away and stared out at the lush green grass of the manor lawn. "I assumed you would not wish to marry me." He said, clearing his throat. "In light of our past history. What I did to you…" His voice trailed off.

Stepping forward Luna laid her hand on his arm. "You saved my life."

"At the cost of your virtue." He muttered, staring out at the lawn again.

"I'd rather have my life then my virtue." She laughed musically, taking a sip off her glass.

He shook his head, his face and eyes grim. "What I did to you was unforgivable. I forced you to do things…" Again his voice trailed off.

"Stop." Luna said firmly, placing her hand on his forearm. "Lord Voldemort forced us both into that situation. I know you didn't want to do it."

"But I did do it." He shook his head in disgust. "I took something from you that should only be freely given. You did not choose for your first time to be with me. And not only that, I enjoyed it."

Luna stepped closer to him and reached up to touch his face. He turned to stare into her pale blue eyes. "I'm glad it was with you." She said, gazing up at him.

"You do not have to say that to make me feel better." He whispered.

"I'm not just saying it." She blushed crimson, and looked away. "I liked being with you too."

"But I hurt you."

"Not very much. And before that you made me feel so good, the things you did with your fingers and your mouth. It was amazing." She raised her eyes shyly to him. "I've thought about it often over the past few years."

Lucius stood shaking his head; he could not believe what he was hearing. She did not hate him; she was not disgusted by him or afraid of him. "How can you ever forgive me?" He muttered.

"There was never anything to forgive. You were my hero." Luna stared pleadingly up at him. "Please forgive yourself. I was happy when the ministry paired me with you. I want to be with you. But I want you to be happy as well. Do you think you can ever be happy married to me?"

Lucius turned to face her. Reaching out he ran his fingers down her cheek, to her shoulders. She shivered as his fingers ran down her arm to lightly grasp her hand. "Of course I can be happy married to you. You saved me too that day. I had given up all hope. You made me feel like a man again. You gave me the hope I needed to remain strong and to fight for my son."

Luna blushed crimson and squeezed his hand gently. "We have been through quite a bit together you and I." She whispered, gazing shyly up at him. "But there is one thing I'm still waiting for."

"What's that?"

"A kiss."

A teasing smile played across his lips. "But I kissed you following the ceremony, did I not? Or have you forgotten that already?"

"No I haven't forgotten." Luna blushed, staring down at their linked hands, too shy to meet his eyes. "That's not the kind of kiss I mean."

"Ohhhhh." Lucius chuckled, lifting her small hand to his lips. "Did you perhaps want a kiss here?" He pressed his lips to her knuckles. "No? Perhaps here?" Bending over, he pressed his lips to her check. "Hmmmm. Not there either." He teased when Luna laughed musically. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he carefully lifted her and placed her feet on the concrete edge of the railing so that they were eye to eye. Leaning over he pressed his lips to the delicate curve of her neck, sending shivers down her spine. His lips tickled her neck as he spoke. "Are you perhaps in need of a more passionate kiss, my bride?"

"Yes Luci, please." She gasped, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders.

"What did you call me?" He pulled back, a bemused look on his face.

"Luci. I thought I might call you that now we're married. Like a pet name. Lucius can be such a mouthful." Her face was bright red, but she met his grey eyes with her cool blue ones, her gaze steady. "That is if you don't mind."

"A pet name." He repeated. "I don't think anyone has ever thought to give me a pet name before. I like it." He ran his fingers down her spine. "I like it very much. Now. About that kiss."

Luna's grip tightened on his shoulders as his soft lips pressed firmly against hers. A moan threatened to escape her when he tenderly licked her bottom lip. She wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him as his tongue eased into her mouth, nudging softly at hers. She shivered with pleasure when his tongue tangled with hers in an intricate dance of passion.

Reaching up she grasped the black ribbon holding his hair back and pulled it free, releasing his long blonde tresses.

"I like your hair loose." She whispered, her lips still lightly touching his. He groaned softly when she ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him back down to kiss her again. As they kissed, he ran his hands down the soft silk of her dress, grasping her hips tightly.

"I meant to tell you." He panted, pulling back to gaze down at her, his eyes dark with desire. "How beautiful you look. This dress is magnificent."

"I'm glad you like it." She whispered, pressing her lips back against his, her tongue entering to explore his mouth.

They kissed passionately, tongues rubbing fiercely together. Luna's fingers were entangled in his hair; his hand had roamed up to find her breast, fingertips lightly tracing a hardened nipple. Lucius pulled back suddenly when he heard the sound of a throat clearing behind him.

"Oh Merlin." Hermione gasped.

"Found them." Ginny called, over her shoulder.

"Your guests have been asking for you." Severus said a touch of humor in his voice.

"They're right Luci." Luna said, reaching down to smooth her dress. "We are being rude; we should attend to our guests."

"After you, my dear." Lucius said, taking her hand as she stepped off the low edge. Placing a hand protectively to the small of her back, he moved to escort her back into the ballroom.

"Luci?" Severus mouthed as they passed by.

"Mind your tongue Severus." Lucius said darkly, as he followed his bride back into the reception.


	28. Chapter 28

When they entered the ballroom, Lucius turned to move away from Luna.

"Where are you going?" She said, linking her arm tightly with his.

"I do not wish to interfere while you visit with your friends." He said softly.

"Interfere?" Luna shook her head ruefully. "You are my husband now. I want you by my side. Come over here." She said tugging gently on his arm.. "I want to introduce you to my father."

Lucius spent the rest of the reception in a daze. Luna led him around by the arm introducing him to old friends and classmates. He was surprised to find that though not overtly friendly, all the guests were polite and cordial to him. He danced with Headmistress McGonagall, Ginny Potter and even Molly Weasley. The latter holding herself stiffly in his arms as if he were planning on hexing her at any moment.

Tired, but happy, he sank into a seat next to Draco and Severus.

"How are you holding up Luci?" Severus asked with a smirk as he handed over a glass of fire whiskey.

"I believe I told you to mind your tongue, Severus." Lucius said swallowing the amber liquid in one gulp. "It is going quite well, surprisingly enough."

"Well Father" Draco said, standing up and hugging Lucius warmly. "Pansy is not feeling well, so we should get going. Congratulations. I hope you will be very happy."

"Yes by all means." Lucius said, hugging his son tightly. "Take your wife home. You need to take good care of my grandchild."

"We will." Draco said laughing. "Severus." He shook his Godfather's hand before walking off.

Lucius and Severus sat back, sipping fire whiskey and watching as one by one the guests said their good byes and left.

Lucius struggled to quell the nervousness he was feeling as the time for he and Luna to be alone grew nearer. He stood and shook hands with Harry Potter and hugged Ginny as the last of the guests left the manor.

Wearily Luna and Hermione came over to join their husbands. Hermione dropped casually onto Severus' lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm knackered." She said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I think it went quite well." Luna said, dropping herself into the seat next to Lucius. "Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves."

"The food was wonderful." Hermione said, smiling shyly at Lucius.

He nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Yes it was a successful wedding and reception." Severus said, gently nudging Hermione off his lap and standing. "And now dear Wife, I believe it is time for us to go and leave these two newlyweds alone."

"Go?" Hermione seemed shocked and surprised by his suggestion.

"Yes, go." Severus repeated. "I have already taken the liberty of retrieving our luggage from our rooms."

"Oh. Well then." Hermione looked bewildered. "I suppose we should be going.

The two couples left the ballroom and crossed the foyer to the fireplace. Severus and Lucius stepped to the side so the two girls could say good bye.

"Are you going to be okay?" Hermione asked, hugging Luna tightly.

"Of course I'm going to be okay." Luna laughed musically. "Now would you go so I can enjoy my husband?"

Hermione flushed a dark crimson and cast of furtive glance in Lucius' direction.

"Stop." Luna said, sighing heavily. "I'm going to be fine."

"Of course." Hermione nodded her head quickly. Turning she went to stand in front of Lucius.

"Congratulations Mr. Malfoy. You've married a wonderful witch."

"I am well aware of that Mrs. Snape. Thank you for coming and thank you for all your help with the wedding."

Hermione nodded her head and stepped into the fireplace. With a flash of green light she was gone.

"Well Lucius. Have a wonderful evening. Mrs. Malfoy," Snape bowed to his former student. "always a pleasure." And then he too was gone.

"Well." Luna said smiling up at her new husband.

"Yes, well." He rubbed his hands together nervously. "Would you like to take a tour of the house?"

"Now?" Luna giggled.

He cleared his throat. "I suppose it is a bit late for that, isn't it?"

"Just a bit." She smiled up at him, amused by how nervous he seemed. "Luci?"

"Yes?"

"There is one room of the house I'd like to see."

"And that is?"

"Your bedroom."

A teasing smirk played across his lips. "Well that would be impossible." He said gravely.

"Why is that?"

"I no longer have a bedroom in this house." He smiled down at her. "But I will gladly take you to 'our' bedroom."

Luna laughed as he grabbed her up into his strong arms and carried her to the stairs. Climbing them quickly, he carried her down a long hallway and stopped in front of a set of double doors.

"Welcome home Mrs. Malfoy." He whispered a wandless spell and the door magically opened, revealing a huge bedroom. Lucius carried her over the threshold and careful set her down.

"If the room is not to your liking, we can always chose a different bedroom or redecorate.. In fact if there is any room in the manor that you would like to change that is certainly something we can discuss." He knew that he was rambling, but was too nervous to stop himself.

Luna smiled up at him, a bemused expression on her face. "Luci." She said, interrupting him. "It's perfect. I love it."

"Ahhhhhh. Well, yes." He glanced helplessly around the room. "Would you care for a glass of champagne?" He moved to the serving tray that had been placed there early by Hoppy.

"That would be lovely." Luna said settling herself on a small sofa by the fireplace. She smiled up at him when he pressed the champagne flute into her hand. Taking a sip she giggled softly. "It tickles my nose."

He nodded and sat stiffly on the sofa next to her. They sat silently sipping the champagne. The tension hung heavily in the air. Sighing, Luna set her glass aside, reaching over she took his and placed it on the side table next to hers.

"What are you doing?" He asked, a bemused look on his face as she climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Seducing you." She whispered, pressing her lips to his.

"Mmmmm." He groaned, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her back. "Do I need seducing?"

"I think so." She said seriously. "You seem so nervous. There's no reason to be nervous." She placed tiny kisses along his jaw line. "We've done this before and it was amazing. This time can only be better."

"Luna?" He pulled back and gazed deeply in her eyes. "Not that it matters, but have you…" He faltered searching for the right words. "…been with anyone since…?"

"No." She said, shaking her head. "I went on a few dates. But it never seemed right." She pressed her lips lightly to his. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. What about you?"

He shook his head.

"Have you thought about me." She lowered her head, blushing a deep crimson.

"Many, many times." He said, pressing his lips firmly to hers, his tongue gently licking her bottom lip. Opening her mouth, she gasped when his tongue met hers, rubbing and teasing. Their hands roamed, touching and caressing, as they kissed passionately.

"See I told you this time could only be better." Luna panted as he nibbled at her neck.

"How's that?"

"This."

Lucius groaned with pleasure as her hand slid between them and rubbed his throbbing erection through his trousers.


	29. Chapter 29

Lucius groaned as she massaged him through his trousers. He pulled her tongue into his mouth and sucked on it gently. Reaching into his robes he took out his wand.

"No." Luna said, grabbing his hand. "No magic. I want to undress you." Easing off his lap, she held out her hand and pulled him to his feet.

Lucius smiled down at her as she stood on the tips of her toes and carefully unfastened his robes. Laying them to the side she reached up and begin to unbutton the tiny buttons on his brocade waistcoat.

Panting slightly, he reached down and began to carefully remove the pins and flowers holding her hair up. "So beautiful." He whispered as he ran his fingers through her long hair.

She smiled shyly up at him and pushed his waistcoat off his shoulders. Laying it next to his robes, she reached for the buttons of his crisp white shirt.

Lucius' heart thudded in his chest as he watched her tiny pale hands working on the buttons of his shirt. He wanted to just grab it and rip it open, but he waited patiently, allowing her to take her time. A small sigh escaped his lips when she reached up and pushed the shirt from his shoulders. He chuckled softly when she tried to push the sleeves down his arms and off his wrists.

"Luna." He held up his arms to show her the jeweled cufflinks holding his shirt closed. Bending down he kissed her lightly on the lips and carefully removed the links, placing them in his pocket.

Luna focused all her attention on his bare chest as she pulled his shirt off his arms and tossed it to the side. Leaning in she placed a soft kiss on his chest. His cock throbbed painfully in his constricted trousers as she ran her tongue across his chest and lightly licked his nipple. Luna smiled wickedly as she teased his nipple into a harden bud and bit it gently with her teeth.

"Oh Merlin." He groaned audibly as her hands played down his taut abdomen to the waistband of his trousers. With her lips still sucking at his nipple, Luna unfastened his pants and slipped her hand inside. Lucius sucked in a deep breath when she wrapped her hand around him and squeezed gently.

"So good." He muttered, his eyes glazed and his head thrown back.

Luna tightened her grip on him, stroking him firmly. She laughed musically when he growled and reached behind her, quickly locating the zipper on her gown. Leaning down he kissed her gently on the sensitive spot between her neck and her shoulders. Shivers ran through her body as he slowly lowered the zipper. With the zipper released, Luna's silk gown fell off and pooled around her feet. Stepping out, she quickly toed her slippers off.

Lucius gazed with longing at her naked form. Growling again, he swept her off her feet and quickly deposited her on the large bed. Luna watched him as he sat on the edge of the bed and quickly pulled off his boots and socks. He stood up and pushed both his trousers and his boxers off his hips in one smooth gesture. He chuckled low in his throat as he watched her eyes roam up and down his large frame.

"Come to bed, Luci." She said, holding out her hand to him.

He hesitated for only a moment before he crawled onto the bed next to her. He placed his large hand gently on her stomach and ran it up to tenderly grasp her breast. He paused for a moment to kiss and lick at her nipple before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Moaning, Luna ran her fingers through his long blonde hair, holding his head to hers as their tongues played together in an intricate dance.

Breathing heavily, he broke the kiss and gazed down at her, his fingertips playing lightly over her chest and down to her stomach. She whimpered softly as he ran his fingers through the soft blonde hair between her legs.

"Oh Merlin." She hissed, spreading her legs so that his finger could enter her. He rubbed teasingly, circling his thumb across her sensitive clit. "Luci please." She begged, running her finger nails down his broad back.

"Please what?" He whispered, his voice husky.

"I need you." She moaned, reaching down to grasp his cock.

"You have me." He teased, rubbing his finger across her clit, thrilling at the sounds she was making.

"Please." She begged. "I want to feel you inside of me."

Lucius eyes darkened. "Are you sure you're ready." He asked, thrusting his fingers in and out of her center.

"Will it hurt again?" She gazed up at him, her eyes innocent and trusting.

"Maybe a little." He said, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "But not like the first time. I'll be gentle." He whispered in her ear as he inserted a second finger inside of her.

Luna cried out "Mmmmm." and tugged roughly on his shoulders, trying to pull him to her.

"So eager Little Luna." He chuckled softly.

:"Yessss." She hissed. "I've dreamed about feeling you inside me again for so long. I don't want to wait anymore." She stared up at him, her crystal blue eyes beseeching.

"One should never keep a lady waiting." Lucius murmured, rising up on his arms and positioning himself at her entrance. "You'll tell me if I'm hurting you?"

"Of course." Her hands slide down his muscular back and clutched at the swell of his arse cheeks. "Please Luci." She moaned.

Lucius took a deep breathe and tried to block out the feelings of guilt that still plagued him. It was clear that the witch writhing beneath him wanted him, wanted him to make love to her, was begging for him to be inside her. He stared down, catching her eyes with his as he carefully placed himself at her opening. She was so wet the tip of his erection slide easily in. Pausing he closed his eyes at how warm and tight she felt.

"Luci please." Luna begged, clawing at his skin to get him to move.

His muscles trembled as he slowly pushed himself inside of her heat. The exquisite pressure on his cock made him want to throw caution to the wind and plunge deep inside of her, but he had promised himself he would never hurt her again. Pulling back out, he groaned softly and eased himself further into her.

"Oh that feels so good." Luna cried out, running her blunt fingernails up and down his back. "More. Please more." She pleaded. She gasped loudly as he thrust his hips, seating himself fully inside of her.

Lucius lowered his head and kissed her tenderly on the cheeks. "Are you alright Luna." He whispered, rotating his hips slowly and pressing himself further into her.

"Oh Merlin yes." She moaned, gripping his biceps with her small hands. "It's wonderful. You feel wonderful."

Luna clutched at him and gasped as he slowly thrust himself in and out of her. This felt nothing like it had the first time, outside of a very brief sharpness, Luna felt nothing but warmth and pleasure. She spread her legs wider and tried to thrust up against him.

"Wrap your legs around my waist." He whispered softly. "Yes. Just like that." He groaned as she gripped him tightly with her thighs, her ankles crossed at the small of his back.

"Oh Luci." She cried out as he thrust into her, the new angle sending him deep inside her, his broad cock grazing against her sensitive clit.

As he moved his cock in and out of her, Lucius gazed down at the beautiful face of his new bride. Her eyes were squeezed tightly closed and she was panting, beads of sweat forming on her upper lip. Quickening his pace, he focused all his attention on her pending orgasm. He wanted to feel her come undone around him.

Luna opened her eyes and stared up into his handsome face as he moved inside her. She couldn't remember ever being happier or feeling so good. A wonderful tension was building in her stomach and it felt like it would explode at any moment. Her eyes were focused on her husband, watching the erotic looks of pleasure that crossed his face. She groaned as he softly crooned to her.

"So tight Witch. You feel so good. So fucking good. Let it go.. Let it all go. Come for me."

She arched her back and cried out as an explosion went off inside her like a super nova. Her breathe caught and her toes curled. She squeezed his biceps in a death grip.

Lucius slowed his movements as she convulsed around him. His cock was being squeezed painfully tight and he struggled to hold back his own pending orgasm. He smiled as she slowly released her grip on his arms and stopped trembling beneath him.

"Oh Luci." She moaned staring up at him. "That was incredible."


	30. Chapter 30

**Our happy couple ****continue**** to enjoy their wedding night. Only one more chapter to go for this story. Thank you so much for reading and thank you so much for your reviews. **

Lucius lowered his head and lightly brushed his lips across Luna's lips. He smiled wickedly and rotated his hips, thrusting his still hard cock deep inside of her.

Luna gasped in surprise. "You're still…?"

He nodded his head and thrust.

"You didn't….?"

He shook his head and pulled all the way out before pressing himself into her again.

Luna's brow furrowed and face darkened with concern. "Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"Merlin no." Lucius hissed, bending down to kiss her passionately. "You are magnificent. You feel so good." He groaned and thrust in and out of her slowly. "I merely wanted the pleasure of watching and feeling you come." He pushed himself on his arms and stared down at her, his hair falling like a curtain around them. "And now I hope to make you come again."

"Oh Luci." She gasped, as he shoved himself deep inside of her, his cock brushing against her highly sensitive clit."

"That's right my wife. Tell me how good it feels. I want to hear you."

Luna moaned loudly and dug her fingers into his biceps. "Harder Luci. Harder please."

Lucius climbed slowly to his knees, draping her legs over his thighs, he wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her close to his chest. "Merlin you feel so fucking good." He groaned into her ear as he thrust rapidly in and out. He could tell from her panting that she was close already.

Lucius was sweating and his muscles tense, he struggled to hold back as he pounded into his new wife. He cock ached painfully with his own need to come. "Luna you feel so good," He moaned, moving his hips rapidly against hers. "I can't hold back. I'm going to come." He panted. "Please come for me."

Luna felt his body stiffen and his muscles tremble as he exploded inside her, crying out his release. He thrust into her once, twice and Luna felt her own explosion in the pit of her stomach, rushing to her fingers and toes and making them feel numb.

Luna smiled to herself as her husband collapsed on the bed next to her, his breath coming in gasps. She rolled over onto her side and kissed him tenderly on the cheek. "Thank you Luci." She whispered gently.

He smirked and raised an eyebrow at her. "For?"

"For making me feel so good." She giggled.

"The pleasure is entirely mine." He said, leaning over to kiss her tenderly on the lips. "Now you should try to get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

Luna's crystal blue eyes widened with curiosity. "We do? What are we doing?"

"Leaving for our Honeymoon of course."

"A Honeymoon?" She climbed to her knees and bounced with excitement. "Where are we going."

"It's a surprise." He said, folding his arms across his pillow and resting his head on them. "Now go to sleep."

"Please Luci." She begged, running her finger down his spine. "Just give me a hint. Will it be warm or cold?"

"Warm." He mumbled, surprised to feel his cock stirring again as she teased his back. He stifled a moan as she drew tiny circles on the cheeks of his arse.

"Wizard or Muggle?" She asked, running her finger along the crack of his behind.

"A little of both."

"How are we getting there?" She leaned down and placed tiny kisses along his bottom.

"Flying." He groaned, moving his hips slightly to relieve some of the pressure on his rock hard dick.

Luna's brow furrowed in confusion. "Flying? How?"

"In an airplane, of course." Lucius rolled onto his back and gazed up into her face.

"An airplane?" She repeated softly. "We're not apparating?" She ran her fingers through the blond hair on his chest.

"It's much to far to apparate." He said, reaching down to lightly brush the soft hair between her legs. "Now no more questions." He growled, pushing her down on the bed, kissing her deeply, his finger tip rubbing at her clit.

Luna sighed happily and slid her hand down his stomach, grasping his cock. "Luci?" She whispered.

"Mmmmm?"

"Can we…..?" Her voice trailed off and a blush colored her face.

"Can we what, Luna?" He asked, slipping a long finger inside of her.

"Nothing. Just forget it." She ran her hand lazily up and down his shaft.

"What?" He pressed. "Ask me. Don't be embarrassed."

Luna took a deep breath. "Can we…..?" She rolled over and whispered the rest into his ear.

Lucius laughed loudly. "Oh my innocent little wife. We've only made love twice and already you want to experiment with new positions. And tell me, where did you learn about this?"

"Ginny. She had a book."

"Ahhhhhh. A book." He murmured. "Well, whatever my wife wants, my wife gets. Get up on your hands and knees you wanton minx."

Lucius watched as Luna placed herself in position. The sight of her rounded arse made his cock throb pleasantly. Kneeling behind her, he rubbed his hands down her back. "I must remember to thank Mrs. Potter the next time I see her." He groaned, running his hands down the swell of her behind. Luna gasped with delight as his long fingers entered her wet folds. He rubbed the tip of his finger gently across her clit. A smile played across his lips when she lowered her head and moaned with pleasure. "Spread your legs a little farther, darling." He whispered, grasping her hip to help steady her.

Holding his cock in his right hand, he slowly rubbed the head down her wet folds and across her clit.

Oh God Luci." She cried out loudly. "More, please more."

"In due time, my eager wife. All in due time."

He continued to rub his hardened cock against her until she was panting and trembling with her need for release. "Oh Luci please." She begged. "It feels so good. I'm so close."

"Mmmmm yesssss." He hissed as he slowly eased himself into her tight wet opening. His eyes fluttered closed as her interior walls squeezed him deliciously. "Oh Luna, you feel so good." He growled, thrusting himself in and out of her at a painfully slow pace.

"Faster." She panted, arching her back and pounding the bed with her fist.

He chuckled low in his throat and continued with his torturous pace. Pulling almost all the way out, he teased the lips of her opening with the head of his cock. Luna whimpered softly when he pressed himself deep inside of her again.

Luna lowered her head to the bed. Her whole body was awash with pleasure. Lucius' cock filled her completely while his thumbs traced tiny circles on the cheeks of her arse. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined anything could feel this good. All of her nerve endings seemed to vibrate with tension and need. Each thrust of his dick added to the maddening tension, but her orgasm remained just out of reach.

"Oh please Luci." She panted. "Faster. I need….I need…."

She heard her husband's low chuckle from above her. "I know what you need." He whispered, easing his cock slowly in and out of her now throbbing opening.

Luna whimpered softly, the muscles in her legs, back and arse quivered and trembled with her need to come. "Please." She sobbed softly.

Lucius moved his hands and gripped Luna's hips firmly. He growled low in his throat and began to thrust hard and fast.

"Oh" Luna cried out loudly. Her whole body shook with the intensity of her sudden and powerful orgasm. She grunted as each powerful thrust ignited explosions of pleasure inside of her.

"Oh Luna." Lucius groaned as he came violently, his cock pumping as it emptied inside of her, his body quivering with each wave of pleasure. He lingered above her, struggling to catch his breath, his large hands gently caressing her back and arse.

Sighing, he pulled himself from her center and collapsed on the bed, gathering her up into his arms. He pulled her to him, her back pressed tightly against his chest. "Go to sleep now, dear wife." He whispered, kissing her hair tenderly. "We've loads to do in the morning."


	31. Chapter 31

**We have reached the final chapter. Thank you so much for reading. I hope you have enjoyed the story. And here's a fun little fact...I found out that the name Lucius means "light". I think Luna and Lucius are just meant to be...when you combine their names you get "Moonlight".**

Severus rolled on his side and propped his head up with his hand. He sighed heavily as he watched his young wife pace rapidly across the bedroom floor.

"I thought you said you were tired."

"I am." She said, tossing an irritated glance in his general direction.

"Then why don't you stop that bloody pacing and come to bed." He groaned.

"I can't. I'm worried about Luna."

Severus flopped heavily on his back and stared at the ceiling. "The only thing you need to worry about is whether she'll be able to walk once Lucius is done fucking her senseless." He muttered under his breath.

"I suppose you think that's funny." Hermione said, whirling around to glare at him.

"Actually I do." He said, rolling back on his side and holding his hand out to her. "And if you would stop pacing and come to bed dear wife, I'd be more then happy to fuck you senseless as well."

"Oh Severus." She said, flopping down on the bed next to him. "I just won't feel right until I talk to her and know she's okay."

"Well then you're going to be worried for quite a while." He sighed, reaching up to run his fingers through her hair.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione demanded.

"It means that the Malfoy's are leaving first thing tomorrow for their honeymoon. They will be gone for a fortnight."

"What? Where? How do you know? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Severus chuckled low in his throat. "Lie next to me Wife." He pulled her down and cuddled her to his chest. "Just relax and I will tell you everything. Here," he teased, drawing her hand down his stomach and wrapping it around his semi hard cock. "hold this for me."

"Oh you." But she squeezed him gently and began to run her hand up and down his shaft.

"Lucius is surprising Luna with a trip to Hawaii. He told me right before the wedding. Oh that feels good." He moaned when she squeezed the head of his cock.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Because my darling." Severus whispered, pushing her gently to her back and positioning himself between her legs. "Lucius is under the impression that you do not like him nor trust him and he was afraid you would tell Luna, thus spoiling the surprise."

"I don't trust him or like him." Hermione muttered.

Severus chucked darkly and pushed his cock into her center. "And that is why no one told you." He thrust himself slowly in and out eliciting a gasp from his young wife.

"Severus?"

"Mmmmm?" He moaned.

"Why didn't we have a honeymoon?"

"Because I am a dreadful and horrible husband." He grunted, grasping her hips and thrusting deeply into her.

"No you're not. You're a wonderful husband." She moaned, running her hands down his back.

"Oh. Then it was because we were both teaching at the time. Now if you will kindly shut up and come. I will promise to take you wherever you'd like when the school term is over."

o0o0o0o0o0o

Severus and Hermione sat at the High Table eating a late Saturday breakfast. He rolled his eyes as Hermione picked at her food. "Starving yourself will not bring Luna back any sooner my dear. You should eat."

"I can't help it." She sighed, pushing at her eggs with her fork. "What if he's sacrificed her to a Volcano or something."

"Do you really think Lucius would risk soiling his custom made Italian loafers just to toss Luna into a Volcano? Come now, look up. Here's the mail." Severus turned his eyes to the ceiling watching as a myriad of owls delivered letters and packages throughout the Great Hall. A large tawny owl dropped a pile of correspondence in front of him. Setting aside his knife and fork, he began to shift through the mail. "Hermione." He said, extracting a postcard and handing it to her. "You can stop worrying."

Hermione snatched the card from his fingers and breathed a deep sigh of relief. Turning it over she read;

_**Dear Hermione,**_

_**I hope this finds you well. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to write, but we've been so busy. Luci and I have been staying at a private resort in Hawaii. I can't even begin to tell you how beautiful it is here. We've gone horseback riding, swimming in the ocean and even took a boat ride out into the ocean to whale watch. You should see us, we are both so tan from the sun. I'm sure you've been worried about me, but you needn't be. I am happier then I've ever been. I love you and I'll see you soon.**_

_**Yours, Mrs. Luna Malfoy**_

Hermione flipped over the card and smiled at the picture on the front. Lucius and Luna stood in front of a beautiful ocean, his arms were wrapped lovingly around her, their blonde hair blowing in the breeze.

"Better?" Severus asked, smiling down at her.

"I'm fine." Hermione said, taking a large bite of eggs. "I don't know what you're going on about."

o0o0o0o0o0o

Severus' cape billowed behind him as he ran down the stone corridor. Reaching the classroom door, he swept his long hair out of his face and pushed through the door.

Hermione paused in her teaching and looked at her husband's frantic expression.

"Luna is in St. Mungo's. Go. Minerva is waiting for you in her office. You can use her Floo. I'll finish your class for you."

"But…." Hermione stuttered.

"Just go." Severus said, pushing her towards the door.

Hermione stepped from the Floo into the quiet hall. Looking to the left, then to the right, she hurried to the nurses station. "I'm here to see Luna Malfoy."

"Of course." The nurse said, shuffling through some parchment. "Mrs. Malfoy is in room 315."

"Thank you so much." Hermione said, turning to walk quickly down the hallway. Pausing outside the door, she pressed her ear to it. She could hear soft murmuring coming from inside. Pushing the door open, she stepped into the darkened room. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she could just make out Luna's blonde head on the hospital bed's pillow.

"I was wondering when you'd arrive Mrs. Snape." Hermione jumped in surprise and spun around. Lucius Malfoy sat in the shadows of the room, the rocking chair he sat in rocked silently to and fro.

"I didn't know." She whispered. "I've only just heard. Is she alright?"

"She's fine." He whispered softly. "Just a little tired."

Hermione took a tentative step towards the rocking chair. She stared at the man in the chair for several moments before speaking. "May I?"

Lucius lifted his steel grey eyes to her, his face impassive. Glancing back down, his eyes softened. "Of course you may, Mrs. Snape." He turned the bundle in his arms to face Hermione. "Meet my daughter, Hope Uriella Malfoy."

Tears welled in Hermione's eyes as she gazed at the sleeping baby. White blonde hair covered her tiny head. "She's gorgeous."

"Of course she is." Lucius said, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of her head. "Would you like to hold her?"

Hermione reached out her hands. Blinking back tears she took the tiny girl from his arms. "Welcome to the world, Miss Hope." She whispered softly. Rocking the baby gently in her arms, she looked up and met his eyes. "Mr. Malfoy." She paused as her voice cracked with emotion. "Lucius, I owe you an apology. I have been unfair to you. You have clearly changed and you have been a wonderful husband to Luna and I just wanted to say I'm sorry for how I've acted, for everything."

Lucius gazed at the woman holding his daughter, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips. "In all fairness I am quite certain I earned any mistrust you may have had for me. I accept your apology."

"Does this mean we're all friends now?" Luna's voice called sleepily from the bed.

"Yes, my darling. We're all friends." Lucius gazed lovingly at his wife.

"Good. Then ask her."

"Ask me what." Hermione looked from Lucius to Luna.

"As I am sure you are aware, Severus is Draco's Godfather."

Hermione nodded her head.

"Well Luna and I have discussed it and we would be honored of you and Severus would agree to be Hope's Godparents as well."

Hermione gaped. "Are you sure?"

"Of course we're sure." Luna smiled.

"Then I would like nothing better." Hermione said, smiling down at the infant. "Did you hear that Hope. I'm going to be your Godmother." Handing the baby to Luna, Hermione smiled happily. "Well I'd better go tell Severus the happy news. Congratulations to both of you."

Lucius stood as Hermione left the room. Moving to the bed, he lowered himself beside Luna. Moonlight streamed through the window bathing the little family with a soft glow.

"I love you Lucius." Luna whispered.

"I love you too, Luna."

The End.


End file.
